Crepuscular Madness
by Aschen
Summary: La folie de Lucius qui, en souhaitant protéger sa famille, finit par la détruire... Fiction abandonnée (ce qui n'étonnera personne, n'est-ce pas...)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Comme toujours, les persos ne sont pas à moi, et encore heureux...je les pique de nouveau à JK Rowling, et je demande, de nouveau, votre discrétion...

_**Crepuscular Madness**_

**Chapitre 1 – Mariage Crépusculaire**

Lucius se regarda dans le miroir. Ses vêtements sombres tranchaient magnifiquement avec sa peau pâle. Il prit une fleur blanche et l'accrocha sur la poche de sa veste, à hauteur de son torse. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et Severus Snape passa la tête dans l'entrebaillement. Remarquant que Lucius était seul dans la pièce, Severus entra et ferma rapidement la porte. Il s'approcha de son ami et le prit dans ses bras. Les cheveux noirs de Severus se mélangeaient à ceux, presque blancs, de Lucius. Leur peau trop blanche s'accordait parfaitement. Le regard sombre de Severus accrocha celui, argenté, de son ami. Un sourire amusé se paignit sur les lèvres de Lucius.

- C'est aujourd'hui. Pas trop stressé ? Demanda Severus.

- Si, terriblement. Ca se voit pas ?

- Pas du tout, non. Aller, venez, Monsieur Malfoy. Nous n'attendons plus que vous.

Un rire léger s'échappa des lèvres du blond. Il avança calmement dans les corridors de l'église, Severus à ses côtés. Sa cape noire flottait derrière lui tandis qu'il avançait d'un pas décidé vers une grande porte de bois sombre sculpté. Les portes s'ouvrirent à son approche. Un joyeux brouaha s'étendait sous ses yeux. Son père Abraxas faisait la conversation à Druella Black. Il vit son ami Rodolphus discuter calmement avec Rémus Lupin. A côté de lui, Lucius entendit un grognement. Severus venait de voir Sirius Black. Sirius, qui s'approchait tranquillement, suivit de son meilleur ami James et de Lily Evans, enfin, plutôt Lily Potter.

- Salut, Malfoy. Snape.

- Sirius. Merci d'être venu. Je sais qu'elle appréciera grandement ta présence.

- Alors comme ca, Malfoy, tu te maries. Et pas avec n'importe qui. Avec Narcissa Black !

- Oui, et moi je vois, Potter, que ta Lily ici présente a enfin accepter de t'épouser. Quelle erreur...

- Eh oh ! Un peu de respect, veux-tu !

- Et toi, Snape ? Tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis notre arrivée. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Sirius, tu avais promis...

- Oh, Lily, c'est pas drôle ! On s'amuse bien, Servilus et moi, pas vrai, Sévy ?

- Sûr, Black...Ca ne se voit pas, mais je suis plié. Et toi ? Quand _mourras_-tude rire ?

- Pas tout de suite, mon cher ami. J'ai l'intention de t'en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres pendant encore un sacré bout de temps...Bon allons-y, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer !

- Bon courage, Lucius ! La force est avec toi !

- James...Allons nous assoir... interrompit Rémus Lupin d'une voix calme.

- Ah, au fait, Lucius. Tu as intérêt à rendre ma cousine heureuse, compris ? Je n'aimerai pas avoir à démolir ton beau visage...

Sur ces sages paroles, Sirius s'en alla s'assoir près de Lupin, derrière James. Lily, elle, sortit de la salle.

Lucius alla se poster devant l'autel. Severus se mit derrière lui, puis Rodolphus derrière Severus et enfin, Ted Tonks derrière Rodolphus. Le prêtre, vêtu de sa robe de bure verte pâle, se mit derrière l'autel et écarta largement les bras. L'orchestre commenca à jouer.

Lily entra alors avec Andromeda et Bellatrix. Toutes trois portaient la même robe rouge sombre en soie.

Bellatrix, la robe fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, avancait d'un pas conquérant en lançant des pétales de roses blanches sur son chemin.

Andromeda, plus douce et réservée, la robe fermée jusqu'au col, avançait calmement, un sourire éblouissant étalé sur ses lèvres, un bouquet de lys dans les mains.

Lily, elle, lançait des pétales de roses noires derrière elle, le bas de sa robe tourbillonant autour d'elle et ses cheveux de feu encadrant son visage illuminé d'un sourire.

Elles se postèrent de l'autre côté de l'autel. Lily, face à Severus, Bellatrix face à Rodolphus et Andromeda face à Ted.

La mélodie de l'orchestre changea, entamant la Marche Nuptiale.

A ce moment là, le Soleil du Crépuscule illumina la pièce, ses rayons amplifiés magiquement.

A ce moment là, Narcissa entra au bras de son père, Cygnus Black.

Ses cheveux blonds réunis par une broche en Or Blanc cascadaient dans son doc tandis que deux mèches encadraient son visage pâle de leur vagues tumultueuses. Ses yeux bleus, sublimés par un maquillage discret, brillaient de joie. Ses lèvres délicatement rosées souriaient et Lucius se sentit le Roi du monde, car ce si beau sourire n'appartennait qu'à lui. Sa robe blanche frolait le sol et sa traîne coulait derrière elle. Son père lui sourit et lui embrassa le front avant d'aller s'assoire près de sa femme. La cérémonie commença alors...

- Lucius Malfoy, souhaitez-vous prendre pour épouse Narcissa Black ici présente, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que le Mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, je le veux.

- Narcissa Black, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Lucius Malfoy ici présent pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la Mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, je le veux.

- Je vous déclare désormais, mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée...

Lucius se pencha doucement et prit les lèvres de sa _femme._ Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle. Druella, fière et droite, ne cachaient, malgré tout, pas ses larmes. Sirius siffla, s'attirant un regard noir de sa mère. Lucius ne les entendit pas, il ne vit rien de tout cela. Il ne voyait que sa femme.

OoO

La chambre nuptiale avait été préparée par les Elfes, tout était parfait. La double porte s'ouvrit à l'approche de Lucius et de sa femme. Il la portait dans ses bras comme une Princesse et Narcissa se sentait planer. Bientôt, ils seraient enfin Un. Réunis, comme ils avaient dû l'être dans leurs autres vies. Fait l'un pour l'autre, entité Unique d'un amour crépusculaire. Lucius déposa doucement sa magnifique épouse sur le lit aux draps de soie.

Il recula légèrement, afin de mieux observer celle qui serait sienne. Il la dévorait des yeux. Si belle... Il ôta sa cape et son veston noirs. Sortit sa chemise de son pantalon et reprit son obervation minutieuse.

Narcissa regardait son mari. Ainsi vêtu, sa chemise blanche presque transparente laissant voir un torse imberbe d'une pâleur irréelle, tombant sur son pantalon noir, Lucius était l'être le plus beau que la jeune femme ait pû voir dans sa courte existence. Elle le voyait la regarder comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde et Narcissa sentit se diffuser en elle une coulée de lave, qui alla lui incendier le ventre. Elle sentit se diffuser en elle un avant-goût du paradis.

Lucius croyait rêver. Comment cela était-il possible ? Une femme comme elle, si belle, si douce, si fragile, ne pouvait appartenir à un homme comme lui. Elle était comme une jolie poupée. Il allait la briser... Il s'approcha d'elle, ses yeux luisants de désir.

Narcissa sentit plus qu'elle ne vit les mains de son époux déboutonner son corset blanc. Elle sentit Lucius la surélever afin de lui enlever complétement la pièce de tissu. Elle sentit ses mains lui caresser doucement la poitrine, descendre sur son ventre. Elle le sentit glisser ses mains sous elle et dézipper son jupon blanc. Elle sentit le doux tissu effleurer lacsivement ses jambes fines. Elle le sentit enlever tranquillement ses bas blancs puis son dernier sous-vêtement. Elle était complétement nue désormais mais elle n'avait pas froid. Le regard brûlant que Lucius posait sur elle la réchauffait.

Lucius tremblait de désir. Il devait se retenir. Se retenir...Pas la chose la plus facile à faire quand on a une magnifique déesse sous la main...Doucement, tendrement, le jeune homme caressait son amour, les mains tremblantes, les lèvres fremissantes, le coeur en émoi.

Narcissa volait. Elle volait dans un univers rempli d'étoiles brillantes comme des diamants. Elle nageais dans un univers doux comme de la soie.

Les étoiles de Narcissa n'étaient jamais que les yeux de Lucius qui, au dessus d'elle, mourrait de plaisir.

L'univers si doux dans lequel elle évoluait n'était jamais que la chambre nuptiale, emplie de gémissements et de cris. Narcissa, cambrée au maximum, accueillait les coup de reins de son mari avec un délice non dissimulé et criait de plaisir.

Lucius avait l'impression de subir un tremblement de terre. Leur deux corps trempés de sueur s'emboîtaient parfaitement, évoluaient au même rythme...

Narcissa avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Lucius et le serrait contre elle.

Lucius avait perdu sa tête contre la nuque de sa femme et, l'enserrant dans une forte étreinte, il embrassa doucement ses lèvres, étouffant le cri qu'elle poussa lorsqu'un orgasme dévastateur la saisit. Il jouit au plus profond d'elle en rencontrant le regard, d'ordinaire clair de sa femme, devenu presque noir sous l'intensité du plaisir.

Il s'éffondra sur elle, éssoufflé, reput. La jeune femme se serra dans les bras tendre de son mari et s'endormit tranquillement, bercée par la chaleur de son amour.

OoO

Dans la salle de récéption, Severus observait Lily danser au bras de James. Il sentit la jalousie lui dévorer les entrailles. Il détourna son regard et le posa sur Sirius qui, à l'opposé de la pièce, le regardait se consumer avec une joie non feinte. Un sourire glacé s'étendit sur les lèvres de Severus. « Ris tant que tu le peux encore, Black, bientôt, ce sera l'heure de ma vengeance... ».

Le jeune homme aux yeux noirs traversa calmement la salle et s'arrêta devant le couple de Gryffondor. Il entendit, distinctement, Sirius pousser un grognement, déçu que l'attention de Severus se détourne de lui pour revenir sur Lily. Severus tendit galament la main à la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu et demanda, _gentiment_, à James si il pouvait lui voler son épouse quelques instants. Celui-ci accepta de mauvais coeur et alla rejoindre son ami.

Severus se sentait revivre en voyant Lily virvolter entre ses bras. Il s'imagina un instant lui faisant l'amour sur un lit de rose. Et son rêve se transforma en cauchemard. Lily le repoussait violement et courait rejoindre son mari. Le Serpentard revint sur terre lorsque la mélodie jouée par l'orchestre prit fin. Il remercia doucement la jeune femme et lui embrassa délicatement les lèvres.

Dans un coin sombre, James poussa un grognement gutural et un courant électrique traversa la salle pour se ficher dans le coeur de Severus. A défaut d'avoir James, il aurait voulu Lily. Il n'avait eu aucun des deux et devait se contenter de savourer les supplices que lui infligeait Sirius. Sa vie, décidement, était bien mal faite...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Salut !

Premier chapitre !

Ca vous va ?

Ca commence plutôt calmement...

Mais je me plait à croire que Lucius n'était pas un monstre dès le départ.

Qu'il n'est devenu comme ca que à cause de Voldemort.

Enfin bref !

Merci d'avoir lu !

Bise !

Zelda-sama


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : L'ombre noire**

Lucius et Narcissa étaient mariés depuis trois ans lorsque cela arriva. Narcissa était enceinte de sept mois déjà. Abraxas vint un soir rendre visite à son fils unique et à sa belle-fille, qu'il avait en adoration. Vêtu de noir, comme en deuil, l'homme s'installa sans façons dans un des luxueux fauteuils du salon. Retranché, depuis la mort de sa femme, dans une de ses demeures de France, Abraxas ne venaient rendre visite à son fils qu'en de rares occasions. Occasions toujours sérieuses. La dernière, ce fut le mariage. La prochaine aurait dû être la naissance de son petit-fils Draco. Draco qui n'aura jamais la chance de connaître son grand-père...

Lucius s'assit calmement sur le sofa. Narcissa lui tendit un verre de cognac avant d'en donner un à son beau-père.

- Quel bon vent vous ammène, Père ? Il ne s'est rien passé de grave, j'espère ?

- Non, je vais bien. Néanmoins, mon fils, je suis inquiet. Pour toi, Lucius et ton épouse, ainsi que pour mon petit-fils à naître.

- Pourquoi donc, Monsieur, nous allons très bien !

- Oh, je ne m'en fais pas pour votre santé, bien que vous devriez vous reposer, Narcissa, mais pour la situation dans laquelle se trouve notre monde.

Le visage de Lucius s'assombrit. Oui, la situation du monde sorcier était plus que préoccupante...

- Vous avez surement dû entendre parler de cet homme, qui se fait appelé Lord Voldemort.

- Oui, ils en parlent souvent au ministère...

- Lucius, sais-tu que Bellatrix veut entrer à son service ?

- Narcissa, si votre soeur veut faire partie de ceux que nous appelons Mangemorts, votre sécurité est plus que compromise ! Lucius venez avec moi en France ! Je t'en prie !

- Pourquoi devrions-nous nous enfuir ? Rien de grave ne s'est produit, pour l'instant...

- Tout est dans le 'pour l'instant', mon fils !

- Père, je vous en prie, ne vous en fait pas pour nous. Narcissa, ainsi que notre enfant, sont en sécurité. J'ai juré de les protéger, je le ferai.

- Justement ! Jusqu'où seras-tu prêt à aller pour eux ?

- Ecoutez moi, Père. Je vous jure que si la situation se dégrade, nous viendrons vous rejoindre en France, là où personne ne pourra nous trouver.

- Est-ce une promesse, Lucius ? Me jurerais-tu, sur la tête de ta défunte mère, de venir me trouver si votre sécurité est compromise ?

- Oui, Père. Mais je pense que, pour l'instant, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquièter. Resterez-vous cette nuit ?

- Oui... Les longs voyages ne sont plus de mon âge, je le crains...

Le jeune homme demanda alors à ce que l'on conduise son père à ses appartements.

Abraxas lança un dernier regard à son fils avant de suivre l'Elfe de Maison. Ne resta plus dans le salon que Narcissa et son mari.

Elle le jaugea, froide et hautaine, de son sofa. Enceinte ou non, elle restait Narcissa Black. Narcissa Malfoy.

- Tu as menti, Lucius. Nous n'iront pas rejoindre ton père en France, même si nous sommes en danger de mort. Tu es décidement trop fier, mon amour...

- Je refuse de courir me réfugier dans les bras de mes parents à la moindre contrariété. Je ne suis plus un enfant. Et nous sommes capables de nous défendre nous-même, non ?

- Si tu le dis, Lucius, cela doit être vrai...Mais je suis sérieuse lorsque je dis que Bellatrix souhaite devenir une Mangemorte ! Tout comme Rodolphus !

- Je parierais toute ma fortune sur le fait que ce Voldemort ne tiendra pas une semaine comme menace...Toute cette histoire sera bientôt finie, ma chérie, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquièter outre mesure...

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, vois-tu...J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, Lucius, je t'en prie, ne reste pas les yeux fermés plus longtemps ! Ma famille va faire pression sur toi afin que tu rejoignes les rangs de ce fou !

- Soit. Je ne me défilerai pas, Narcissa. Je les affronterai, je te le promet.

- Oui, c'est justement cela qui m'inquiète. Lucius, je t'en prie...

- Non ! Je ne fuirai pas !

- Oh, Lucius ! Ne sommes-nous pas censés être de lâches Serpentards ?

- Je ne suis pas un lâche, Narcissa...Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'écraser devant eux...

- Tu ressembles à un foutu Gryffondor avec ta fierté mal placée ! Tu tiens donc tant que ça à te faire tuer ????

Lucius regarda sa femme, étonné. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait de cette façon. Elle, d'habitude si calme et réservée, semblait dans une colère noire. Ses cheveux blonds l'auréolaient et son visage, si délicat, était transformé de colère. Ses yeux bleux étaient noyés de larmes et Lucius, lui- même, se sentit sur le point de pleurer. Lui qui s'était promis de faire son bonheur, il la faisait pleurer. Quel mauvais mari il était...

Narcissa tremblait. Elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de Lucius, ignorant quand elle pourrait de nouveau se permettre un tel acte. Sûrement pas lorsqu'il sera devenu un monstre sans coeur ou lorsqu'il sera mort et enterré. Et Narcissa pleura de plus belle. Elle sentit, dans son ventre, son enfant adoré pleurer avec elle. Des points lumineux obscurcirent sa vue et elle s'effondra.

OoO

Lucius regardait sa femme étendue sur leur lit, pâle comme la mort. Assit près d'elle, le jeune homme se morfondait tristement sur son sort. Quel genre d'homme faisait pleurer son épouse, sa bien-aimée ? Lucius se sentit misérable.

Il entendit la porte de la chambre conjugale s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Il sentit son père s'approcher de lui, doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il sentit son père poser sa main sur le crâne de son fils et lui caresser les cheveux. Comme autrefois, pour apaiser son enfant lorsqu'il avait fait un cauchemard. Comme le faisait _sa mère _autrefois... Lorsque sa vie était encore un conte de fée...

Il se dégagea de l'emprise de son père et leva les yeux vers lui. Celui-ci regardait son fils, une tristesse infinie tapie au fond de son regard. Abraxas ferma les paupières un court instant, puis les rouvrit. La détermination implaccable d'un homme, qui se sait condamné, avait remplacé la tristesse.

- Lucius, il faut que je te parle...

- Pas maintenant, Père, je ne suis guère d'humeur...

- C'est important, mon fils, et très urgent...

- Quoi de plus important que la vie de Cissa...

- La vie de ton enfant...

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Cet homme...non, cette chose, on ne peut plus parler d'homme désormais...Celui qui se fait appelé Lord Voldemort...Il a décidé de rallier à sa cause tous les sorciers ayant assez de puissance magique, financière ou politique...Tu es une de ses cibles car tu as pour toi ces trois critères...

- Je...J'ai peur de comprendre...

- Il va venir à toi, très prochainement, mon fils... Il usera de tous les moyens possibles pour te faire ployer...même si il le faut à sacrifier Narcissa sous tes yeux...

- Cela veut-il dire que Cissa et Draco sont en danger ?

- Oui... Je me met moi-même en danger en te prévenant...mais il faut que tu sois prêt à toutes éventualités, Lucius...

Le jeune homme regardait son père, paralysé de terreur...Narcissa était en danger. Draco également... Il devait faire quelque chose... N'importe quoi mais quelque chose... Lucius se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large. Une idée... il lui fallait trouver une idée... Il porta de nouveau son regard vers son père et vit celui-ci sourire... Il décida que le sourire de son père ne lui plaisait pas.

- Pourquoi ce sourire ?

- Je ne sourie pas, Lucius...

- Je suis sûr que vous mentez ! Vous avez inventé cette histoire, pour me faire peur et emmener Narcissa et mon enfant avec vous ! Vous voulez me les enlever !

- Lucius, calme toi, mon fils, je te jure que...

- Tais toi ! Vas-t'en ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

- Lucius, enfin ! Reprends toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Je t'ai dit de t'en aller ! Tire toi et ne remet plus jamais les pieds ici !

Abraxas regardait son fils hurler de toute la force de ses poumons à son encontre et il souhaita être à mille lieux de là. Il se demanda un instant quelle était la raison de cette fureur incontrôlée. Il sentit le point de son fils lui heurter la joue et il recula sous la force du coup. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

Lucius repartait à l'assaut. Il voulait lui prendre sa femme et son fils. Son propre père. Il ne le permettrait pas ! Lucius leva le point encore une fois et voulut frapper son père, mais celui-ci lui décocha une gifle retentissante. Lucius recula d'un pas et fixa un regard éberlué sur le vieil homme. Le visage de celui-ci était impénétrable.

- Puisque c'est ton souhait, je vais m'en aller. Mais n'oublie pas mes paroles ainsi que ma proposition. Ma porte vous est toujours ouverte.

Lucius resta immobile au centre de la pièce et regarda son père le quitter sans faire un seul mouvement. Il ne se douta pas un seul instant que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il le verrait. Il ne se douta pas que le regard empreint de tristesse de son père serait le dernier. Ni que son sourire tendre resterait figé sur ses lèvres pour l'éternité... Il le regarda marchait fièrement vers sa mort, sans un mot.

OoO

Immobile au centre de la pièce, la femme regardait son bras gauche avec fascination. Deux bras l'entourèrent. Un homme aux cheveux bruns posa la tête sur l'épaule pâle de son épouse. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la chair tendre avant de la mordre.

La femme rejetta la tête en arrière en souriant.

- Nous sommes enfin des Mangemorts, Rodolphus...

OoO

Abraxas marchait vers l'air de transplanage longue distance la plus proche. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, il réfléchissait. Puis, il s'arrêta et jetta un regard derrière lui. Avant de reprendre sa route. Ce serait pour ce soir. Le vieil homme poursuivit son chemin, ignorant l'ombre noire qui le suivait...

OoO

Dans une forêt inhospitalière, se dressait un manoir, camouflé par les ténèbres. Dans ce manoir, une immense salle faite de colones de marbre noir et de dalles de pierres sombres. Un homme se tenait assis sur un trône de pierre dont les accoudoirs étaient deux serpents aux yeux vertes jade. L'homme, qui n'était pas encore tout à fait inhumain, avait des yeux rouges sang, une peau presque translucide et des cheveux noirs retenus dans son dos par une lanière de cuir. L'homme souriait d'un air cruel, son regard écarlate fixé sur les deux personnes agenouillées devant lui.

Bellatrix releva la tête et défia son maître du regard. Celui-ci eut un nouveau sourire.

- Dis moi, Bella... quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Abraxas a prévenu Lucius de votre venue prochaine, mon maître, comme vous l'aviez prévu...

- Bien... Comment a réagit Lucius, Rodolphus ?

- Il est devenu fou, accusant son père de vouloir lui voler sa femme et son fils à naître...

- Parfait... Lucius sera à moi... Cela ne fait plus aucun doute... Bella ?

- Oui, Maître ?

- Je veux qu'Abraxas meurt...

- Mais, si je puis me permettre...Pourquoi ?

- Je n'aime pas être contrarié...J'avais prévu qu'il préviendrait son cher fils, mais j'aurai préféré qu'il reste en dehors de ca... Il doit donc mourir...

Bellatrix échangea un regard avec son mari puis se releva. Elle inclina la tête et murmura à son maître que ses désirs étaient des ordres. Elle s'en alla, suivit de Rodolphus. Elle allait commettre son premier meurtre...

Tom Jedusor, désormais appelé Lord Voldemort, regarda celle qui serait sa plus fidèle partisante s'en allait, fière et hautaine. Elle partait d'un pas conquérant, inconsciente du regard appréciateur que son maître faisait glisser sur elle.

Voldemort se félicita d'avoir attrapper dans ses filets une femme pareil.

Il eut un sourire et sortit de la salle.

OoO

Abraxas se figea un instant puis continua son chemin. A quelques mètres devant lui se tenait une personne vêtue d'une longue cape noire et portant un masque afin de cacher son visage. Néanmoins, il la reconnue immédiatement, et devina l'identité de la personne qui le suivait depuis maintenant quinze minutes.

Le vieil homme se redressa, arrogant, un sourire supérieur accroché aux lèvres. Il était un Malfoy. Et un Malfoy ne craignait rien, ni personne.

- Et bien, Bellatrix, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ?

- Ne joue pas au plus malin, Abraxas. Tu connais parfaitement la raison de ma venue !

- Ainsi que celle de Rodolphus, oui... Vous êtes venus me tuer.

- Oui, tu as contrarié mon maître... pour cela, tu dois mourir.

- Alors, qu'attendez-vous pour le faire ? Peut-être as-tu peur, Bellatrix ?

- Je n'ai pas peur ! Pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi, de toutes façons ?

- Je l'ignore. Le fait est que tu ne m'as pas encore tué...

Abraxas eut un nouveau sourire plein d'arrogance. Bellatrix pointa sa baguette entre les yeux du vieil homme et lui ordonna de s'agenouiller devant elle. Le patriarche resta droit et fier. Un Malfoy ne se met pas à genoux devant son adversaire. Un Malfoy n'est l'esclave de personne...

La voix de Bellatrix résonna dans les ténèbres tandis qu'une intense lumière verte illuminait le chemin forestier. Le vent souffla jusqu'au Manoir Malfoy où, assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre ouverte, Narcissa recueillit les paroles assassines de sa soeur.

La femme referma la fenêtre, des larmes de cristal s'écrasant sur ses mains pâles, et alla prendre son mari dans ses bras, lui qui ignorait encore la tragédie qui venait de se produire. Elle la lui annoncerait le lendemain...

OoO

Sur le chemin, perdu dans les bois, le cadavre d'Abraxas Malfoy était étendu...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà ! Deuxième chapitre !

Lucius montre déjà des signes avant-coureurs de folie protectrice mais...

Premier meurtre... comme Abraxas l'a dit, ce n'est qu'un début, tous les moyens seront bons pour faire sombrer Lucius...

C'est le commencement de sa descente aux Enfers...

Merci d'avoir lu !

Bise !

Zelda-sama


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Déchéance**

Lorsque Narcissa se réveilla, Lucius n'était déjà plus à ses côtés. Elle eut froid et un frisson de terreur glacé lui parcourut l'échine. Et si Lucius était partis pour de bon ? Si il était mort ? Si Bellatrix ne s'était pas contentée de tuer Abraxas et avait décidé de s'occuper aussi de son beau-frère ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Son enfant ne pouvait vivre sans père...

Elle sursauta violement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur son mari. Folle de joie, les larmes aux yeux, Narcissa se leva et alla se blottir dans les bras de Lucius. Il n'eut pas de réaction. La jeune femme releva la tête et rencontra les yeux vides de son époux. Elle sentit la peur lui parcourir la colone vertébrale de son doigt froid. Un voile de glace s'empara de son âme lorsque les yeux vides de Lucius débordèrent de larmes.

- Il est mort...

- Qui ? Qui est mort, mon amour ?

- Papa... Papa...il est mort...

- Lucius ? Lucius !

Narcissa vit, avec horreur, son mari s'éffondrer par terre. Elle courut jusqu'à la cheminée et lança une pincée de poudre de cheminette. Le visage de Severus apparut dans l'encadrement du foyer. Celui-ci posa son regard sur la masse étendue au sol et disparut. Narcissa retourna auprès de son mari et le gifla. La peur s'empara d'elle pour de bon alors que Lucius n'avait aucune réaction. Pas un tréssaillement. Rien.

OoO

Severus transplana directement devant le Manoir de son ami. Bellatrix et Rodolphus apparurent alors derrière lui. Ils coururent aussi vite que le pouvaient leurs jambes jusqu'à la chambre conjugale. Là, ils virent Narcissa, en larmes, frapper Lucius de toutes ses forces, lui hurlant de se réveiller.

Après un infime moment d'hésitation, Bellatrix s'approcha de sa soeur et lui prit les mains. Narcissa se dégagea rapidement et gifla son aînée avant de recommencer à frapper son mari. Elle sentit deux bras lui enserrer la taille et la jeter au sol. Au comble de la fureur, la jeune femme ferma les points et envoya un magnifique crochet du droit dans la joue de Bellatrix.

Severus assistait en silence à l'affrontement des deux soeurs. Il se demanda un court instant quand diable Narcissa avait pris des cours de boxe. Puis il s'accroupit auprès de son ami inconscient. Rodolphus, ahuris, alla prêter main forte à sa femme. Severus observa calmement le jeune homme blond. Il se dit que, décidemment, Lucius était très beau. Mais terriblement moins que James. Il tira de sa poche une fiole de sels et la passa sous le nez de Lucius. Celui-ci ouvrit, difficilement, ses yeux argentés et les fixa dans ceux, noirs d'encre, de son ami. Puis il se redressa brutalement, faisant tomber Severus sur les fesses, et tourna la tête vers le combat silencieux qui se déroulait dans son dos.

Bellatrix n'aimait pas cela. Depuis quand sa petite soeur se rebellait-elle contre son autorité ? Depuis son mariage avec Lucius. Bellatrix sourit intérieurement. Bientôt, Lucius apprendrait à s'écraser et elle pourrait ré-apprendre le respect à Narcissa.

Narcissa, cependant, était décidée à ne pas se laisser faire. Elle voulait retourner près de son mari, quitte à assomer sa soeur et son beau-frère. Dans son ventre, elle sentait son bébé lui apporter ses maigres forces et sa magie. Puis, elle arrêta brusquement tout mouvement et laissa Bellatrix gifler Rodolphus, emportée par son élan. Lucius était réveillé.

Lucius regardait le combat, effaré. Narcissa se battait en hurlant de toute la force de ses poumons qu'elle voulait le voir. Avant de se taire et de s'immobiliser, les yeux fixés sur lui. La seule chose audible fut le grognement de Severus, qui n'avait que peu apprécié d'être envoyé à terre. Ignorant les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, Lucius se releva et aida sa femme à faire de même avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Puis de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

En voyant le couple enlacé, Severus eut un sourire attendrit. Lucius, si froid, hautain et arrogant, l'amoureux transi prêt à tout pour sa dame. Narcissa, glaciale et impassible, la femme passionée prête à se battre pour son bien-aimé... Severus ressentit un léger pincement au coeur et se demanda si, dans une autre vie, dans un autre temps, il aurait le droit de vivre cela, lui aussi...

Personne ne vit l'air triste de Bellatrix, ni la résignation qui brillait dans les yeux de Rodolphus. En temps de guerre, où la trahison et le meurtre règnent en maîtres, l'amour n'a pas sa place...

OoO

Lucius se sentait mal. Très mal. Tout était de sa faute. Si il n'avait pas ordonné à son père de partir, celui-ci serait encore vivant. Quelle erreur, qu'avait-il fait ? C'était comme si il l'avait tué lui-même ! Lucius se sentait dériver, sombrer dans un univers froid et sombre. Mais il ne tentait pas de s'en échapper, au contraire. Plus il y plongeait, mieux il s'y sentait. Un univers appelé Culpabilité...

Narcissa posa la main sur l'épaule de son mari. Elle regarda sa soeur droit dans les yeux, la défiant de s'en prendre à Lucius, l'assassinant du regard comme Bellatrix avait assassiné Abraxas. L'aînée des soeurs Black détourna les yeux. Narcissa retourna son attention à son mari, perdu dans les limbes du désespoir.

- Ca va aller, chéri. Tant que l'on reste ensemble, tout va bien se passer.

Lucius releva la tête, les avertissements de son père lui revenant en tête. Narcissa et son fils étaient en danger. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, un plan se formant dans sa tête. Dumbledore. Il avait besoin de Dumbledore. Lucius se tourna vers Bellatrix.

- Bella. Je veux que toi et Rodolphus restiez là. Protégez Narcissa si des mangemorts viennent ici. Je veux ta parole.

- Mais... Pourquoi devrions-nous la protéger contre les mangemorts ? Où seras-tu, toi ?

- Je vais voir Dumbledore. Severus, accompagne moi, s'il te plaît.

- Quoi ? Comment ça tu vas voir Dumbledore ? Enfin, Lucius, pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, Rodolphus. Je dois faire vite. Donnez moi votre parole que vous protégerez Narcissa si les mangemorts devaient venir.

- Très bien. Fais attention à toi, Lucius...

Le jeune homme ne perçut pas le regard affolé que sa belle-soeur et son ami se lançèrent. Il sortit en courant de sa chambre, Severus sur les talons. Narcissa, elle, serra les points et fléchit les genoux. Sa baguette était posée sur sa table de nuit. Elle devait l'atteindre avant que Bellatrix ou Rodolphus ne dégaine la sienne.

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée du Manoir claquer. Elle se jeta au sol, roula sur le tapis et se releva près de son lit. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa baguette. Un éclair doré jaillit de sa baguette et frappa celle de sa soeur. Elle brandit de nouveau sa baguette, prête à désarmer son beau-frère lorsque un éclair rouge la toucha.

Narcissa s'effondra et sa tête heurta le coin de la table de nuit. Un filet de sang s'écoula de sa blessure sur le tapis tandis que Bellatrix, tenant sa baguette de la main gauche, la droite étant blessée, s'approchait d'elle, un sourire amusé fixé au lèvres.

OoO

Lucius marchait vivement vers l'air de transplanage, essayant d'oublier que c'est sûr ce même chemin forestier que son père fut tué. Severus, lui, essayait de rester à la même allure que son ami, mais Lucius, la peur lui donnant des ailes, allait beaucoup trop vite.

Le brun se figea un instant. Si Lucius était en danger, menacé par les mangemorts, alors James aussi ! Severus pris alors une importante résolution. Il allait demander à Dumbledore de protéger lui-même les Potter. Le futur espion piqua un sprint pour rejoindre son ami, qui avait pris de l'avance.

Aucun d'eux ne perçut le mouvement d'air, dans l'ombre des arbres, annonçant l'arrivée inopinée d'ennemis.

Narcissa regardait sa soeur. Comment, mais comment avait-elle put faire ca ? A elle, sa propre soeur ! Et Rodolphus ! Elle le croyait l'ami de Lucius ! Quel traîtres !

- Je te hais, Bellatrix ! Comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille !

- Tais-toi donc, petite soeur. Tu me donnes la migraine avec ta voix nasillarde !

- Soit maudite ! Lucius me vengera si tu me tues ! Il te tuera !!!

- Il ne me tuera pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est trop faible pour ça. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Cissa. Mon maître lui apprendras le plaisir de tuer...

- Lucius n'est pas comme ça ! Il n'est pas un meurtrier !

- Il le deviendra, ma chérie. Il n'aura pas le choix... Je ne l'ai pas eu, moi...

Bellatrix laissa sa soeur enchaînée au mur de la Grande salle du Manoir Jedusor. Elle la laissa hurler de toutes ses forces, lui ordonner de la libérer. Et, enfoncée dans sa colère noire, Narcissa ne vit jamais les larmes briller sur les joues de sa soeur.

OoO

Les mangemorts leurs tombèrent dessus lorsque Lucius et Severus eurent atteint l'endroit même où Abraxas était mort. Pris de court, Lucius ne fit pas long feu et se trouva désarmé bien vite, Severus était déjà à terre, menacé par la baguette d'un des hommes en noir. Ricanant face à leur impuissance, les mangemorts s'amusaient à les laisser s'échapper avant de les rattraper, et de les frapper comme de vulgaire animaux.

Lucius était au bord de la crise de panique. Narcissa, seule au Manoir serait sans défense face à eux. Il remercia Merlin, durant un instant, d'avoir laisser Bellatrix et Rodolphus avec elle. Sa prière ne dura qu'un court, très court, instant.

Severus écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Sous leurs yeux, le chef des mangemorts venait d'enlever sa capuche. Ses lourdes boucles noires brillèrent sous la faible lumière dispençée par le soleil, à travers le feuillage des arbres. Ses lèvres, colorées de rouge, faisant penser à du sang, étirées en un sourire cruel, Bellatrix toisa son beau-frère et celui qui fut son meilleur ami, autrefois, d'un regard perçant.

- Salut. Je suis désolée d'interrompre votre plan de sauvetage mais...mon Maître désire te voir Lucius. Et pour faire bonne mesure, nous allons emmener aussi Severus.

- Bellatrix... Sale traîtresse ! Qu'as-tu fais de Cissa ? Où est-elle ??

Bellatrix s'avança calmement et frappa Lucius de son talon. Elle attendit qu'il reprenne sa place initiale, à genoux devant elle, pour le frapper de nouveau, plus fort. Une fois encore et encore et encore. Prise dans une transe coléreuse, Bellatrix le frappait encore plus fort toujours plus fort, lui ouvrant les lèvres, lui brisant le nez.

Rodolphus s'approcha de sa femme et lui tira le bras. Elle leva la main, prête à gifler la chose qui avait osé l'empêcher de tuer ce petit arrogant de Lucius. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qui se passait. Furieuse, contre elle-même, contre Rodolphus, contre Lucius, Bellatrix se dégagea de la prise de son mari et se tourna vers son beau-frère.

- Bien. J'espère que tu as compris la leçon. Dorénavant tu t'adresseras à moi sur un autre ton, c'est compris, Malfoy ? Bien. En route, le maître nous attend.

La femme remit sa capuche en place et transplana, suivit par Rodolphus. Un homme s'approcha de Lucius, le prit par le bras et le releva sans douceur. Le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et ses yeux gris rencontrèrent le regard sombre et sans éclat de McNair. Severus, très calme comme à son habitude, observait les mangemorts qui les entouraient.

OoO

Lord Voldemort était assis sur son trône. Narcissa était près de lui, enchaînée. Devant, à genoux par terre, Lucius défiait le Lord du regard. Les yeux rouges du Mage Noir étaient fixés sur ceux, orageux, de Lucius. Le blond se désintéressa du monstre assis sur son trône pour tourner son attention sur son épouse. Du sang séché maculait ses cheveux blonds. Elle était pâle, terrifiée mais droite et hautaine.

Lucius se sentit fier d'être marié à une telle femme.

Voldemort se leva, ses yeux glacés balayant la petite assemblée de mangemorts. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur Severus. Celui ne baissa pas les yeux. Grave erreur. Il sentit l'intrusion dans son esprit mais ne put rien faire. Trop rapide, trop forte. Il essaya de cacher quelques souvenirs, vaine tentative.

Voldemort vit un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et graisseux, caché derrière un large pilier, espionnant une jeune femme aux cheveux roux et un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, décoiffés. Il vit le même garçon aux cheveux noirs essayer de se dégager de la prise du type aux cheveux bruns. Il vit le brun à lunettes écraser ses lèvres sur celle du jeune Severus.

Le souvenir se troubla, pour voir ce même garçon à lunettes embrasser la fille aux cheveux roux. Voldemort vit le jeune Severus pleurer. Il vit Severus embrasser cette fille puis se prendre une gifle magistrale. Le Lord Noir coupa le contact et regarda Severus tomber à terre, fatigué et vaincu. Voldemort eut un sourire. En voilà un qui ne l'embêterait plus.

Il se tourna vers Lucius et lui sourit. Cela aurait put être un sourire doux, voir même _tendre_, mais, sur le visage de Tom Elvis Jedusor, ce sourire était un rictus cruel. Lucius frissonna et baissa les yeux.

- Bien. Je suis heureux de votre venue. Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai également invité cette chère Narcissa. Belle, si belle Narcissa...

Lucius vit avec angoisse ce monstre se pencher sur son amour et écraser ses lèvres des siennes. Narcissa eut un réflexe, peut-être pas salvateur, et le gifla violement.

Voldemort la lui retourna, bien plus fortement, et la jeta au sol. Puis il se tourna vers Lucius.

- Rejoins moi, Lucius. J'ai besoin de toi, de ta puissance. Rejoins moi.

- Non...

- Tu refuses ? Es-tu sûr ?

- Oui, je refuse d'être associé à un être comme vous !

- Très bien, c'est ton choix. En revanche, moi, je veux réellement t'avoir à mes côté. Je n'en ai donc pas, de choix. Tu ne me le laisses pas...

Un cri retentit. Lucius, qui avait fermé les yeux en attente des sortilèges qui n'allaient pas manqué de pleuvoir, les rouvrit brusquement. Les sortilèges avaient plu, effectivement, mais pas sur lui. Sur Narcissa. Il ne put faire le moindre mouvement. Ce fut Severus qui réagit. Il se dégagea de la prise de Rodolphus et se jeta devant Narcissa, recevant à sa place le Doloris suivant.

Profitant de ce court instant de répis, Narcissa ferma les yeux. Elle plongea tout au fond d'elle, cherchant désespérement la lueur de vie de son bébé. Elle était bien là, faible, presque éteinte, mais là. Soupirant de soulagement, Narcissa usa de sa magie et créa un bouclier de protection autour de son bébé. Le foetus s'en empara et s'en nourrit, avidement, se redonnant des forces. Dévorant les forces de sa mère pour recouvrer les siennes. Narcissa eut un sourire, heureuse.

Lucius ne vit pas le sourire de sa femme. Il ne voyait que le visage cruel, marqué par un plaisir malsain, de Voldemort. Et Lucius avait peur.

- Bien. As-tu réfléchi, Lucius ? Tu te joindras à moi ?

- Non...

- Je vois !

La réponse de Lucius avait jaillit de sa bouche, fulgurante, sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. McNair, derrière lui, le retenait solidement, l'empêchant de voler au secours de Narcissa. Le Doloris frappa la jeune femme blonde de plein fouet, la projeta au sol, la fit se tordre de douleur, hurler sa souffrance. La fit supplier la Mort. Et Lucius se mit à pleurer. Il baissa la tête. Incapable de voir ce spectacle plus longtemps, les cris de sa femme résonnant dans sa tête.

Un hurlement transperça brusquement l'atmosphère, recouvrit ceux de Narcissa. Voldemort abaissa sa baguette et se tourna vers Lucius.

Severus se laissa retomber au sol, vaincu, en pleurs. Narcissa s'évanouit. Bellatrix éclata de rire, suivit par Rodolphus.

Voldemort s'approcha de Lucius, à genoux par terre, les yeux noyés de larmes.

- Qu'as-tu dit, Lucius ?

- J'ai dit oui... Je serai des vôtres...

Le sourire, cruel, de Voldemort devint victorieux. Il partit dans un rire glacial, sans joie, humilliant un peu plus le pauvre Lucius.

OoO

Dans le ventre de Narcissa, la protection magique était félée en deux. A l'intérieur, le petit bébé n'était plus unique. Deux foetus dévoraient la faible énergie de leur mère.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà !

Troisème chapitre !

Bon, ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a pas trop de OOC. Draco n'aura pas de jumeau.

Mais cette réplique est essentielle. Pour la folie de Lucius voyez-vous. XD

Merci d'avoir lu !

Bisous, et merci d'être là...

Zelda-sama


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Par la grâce de Léto...**

Lucius courait. Jusqu'où, il l'ignorait, mais il courait. Vite. Toujours plus vite, encore plus vite. Il tentait de s'échapper. Il ne voulait plus voir, ni entendre, les choses immondes qui se déroulaient autour de lui. Qu'avait-il fait ? Que faisait-il ? Que fera-t-il ? Comment faire ? Que faire pour se libérer, se sauver loin, loin de tout ca ?

Narcissa n'aimait pas cela. Lucius se renfermer de plus en plus sur lui-même oubliant les lieux où il se trouvait, ce qu'il faisait, si bien qu'il était devenu complétement amorphe. Les seules fois où il semblait reprendre conscience de qui il était, c'était la nuit, dans ses bras, où il se laissait enfin aller. Et le lendemain, ça recommencait.

Lucius en avait assez. Assez de cette marque immonde qui lui salissait le bras, assez de Bellatrix et de Rodolphus qui le brisaient un peu plus avec leurs sous-entendu avilissants, assez de Severus et de ses conseils avisés, assez de Narcissa et de sa douceur dégradante, assez, _assez_, ASSEZ !

Narcissa sursauta. Lucius semblait devenir fou. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, par Merlin ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait de son mari ? Ce n'était pas Lucius ! Lucius n'aurait jamais perdu l'esprit au point de casser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main ! Lucius n'aurait jamais levé la main sur elle ! Et Narcissa pleurait, sa main massant sa joue endolorie, l'autre retenant les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle savait. Plus rien ne serait comme avant. Narcissa sentit quleque chose se briser en elle, en _eux, _lorsque Lucius fracassa le miroir ornementé de ses points et fit exploser les vitres. Non, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

OoO

Ca allait mal. Très mal. Severus n'arrivait pas à contenir le flot de colère émanant de Lucius. C'était impossible. Et si il ne se calmait pas, cette histoire allait finir en double meurtres sanglants plus un suicide. Et Narcissa qui pleurait inlassablement dans son coin. Ne pouvait-elle pas l'aider au lieu de pleurnicher ?

Lucius se croyait perdu. Il ne contrôlait rien. Sa colère dépassait son propre entendement. Sa raison se détruisait un peu plus à chaque cris de rage. A chaque pleurs de Narcissa. A chaque sorts qui pleuvaient de sa baguette. Il était en train de tout détruire. Sa famille, sa vie, son amour, sa raison. Tout. Il ne tentait pas de l'empêcher. Ca n'avait plus d'importance...

Severus, entendu par terre, entendit Narcissa crier. Il devait se relever. Lucius ne comprenait plus rien, il n'étais plus lui même. Il allait la tuer ! Elle et son enfant ! Il devait l'arrêter ! Mais il ne bougea pas. Il n'était jamais qu'un lâche Serpentard...

OoO

La main de Lucius s'abattit avec force sur la joue de sa femme. Avant de revenir en un revers déstructeur. Cela ne lui faisait rien. Il frappait sa Narcissa, l'amour de sa vie, son unique trésor, et ça ne lui faisait rien. Absolument rien. Un rire démentiel s'échappa de ses lèvres. Les yeux fous, Lucius tomba à genoux aux côtés de son épouse maltraitée. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de rire. C'était tellement idiot.

Il releva sa manche et fixa la marque noire qui s'étendait sur son poignet gauche. Et il riait. Glacial, sans joie, fou. Son rire terrorisait sa pauvre femme et son ami, allongé non loin de là. Puis, soudain, un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce. Puis il y eut un claquement sonore. Severus se redressa pour voir que son ami avait plaqué Narcissa au sol et lui frappait la tête contre le carlage. Tout, mais pas ça.

Lucius se sentit tiré en arrière. Il heurta violement le mur tandis qu'une main lui enserrait brutalement la gorge. Ses yeux fous luisants de haine, il frappa Severus à la tête avec un chandelier prit sur la table à ses côtés. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs tomba par terre, du sang suintant de sa blessure. Lucius enjamba le corps de son ami et s'avança, menaçant, vers Narcissa.

Narcissa se releva, tremblante et apeurée. Elle devait se défendre. Qu'importe sa peur d'être blessée, de blesser son amour. Elle devait tout faire pour protéger son fils. Elle dégaina sa baguette et la pointa entre les deux yeux de son mari. Tout son corps tremblait. Tout sauf sa main. Elle allait l'arrêter, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Lucius ne bougeait plus du tout, ses yeux étaient devenus flous et vides. Il semblait mener un rude combat contre lui même. Ou plutôt, contre la folie qui l'avait submergé. Il avança une main tremblante vers le visage de sa femme, qui ne cilla pas, ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. Il recueillit du bout des doigts le sang qui coulait de son front. Il caressa délicatement la joue meurtrie. Avant de s'effondrer au sol, brisé.

OoO

Narcissa attendait. Assise sur une chaise inconfortable, elle attendait. Elle attendait qu'il se réveille. Elle attendait que se réveille enfin celui qu'elle avait aimé et épousé. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Elle refusait de subir ses colères. Non, ce n'étais pas inclus dans le contrat de mariage, il allait falloir y remédier, et vite ! Ou elle partirait.

Lucius se réveilla deux nuits plus tard. Et Narcissa attendait toujours. Il se redressa violement et la prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots d'excuses et caressant ses cheveux blonds. Elle n'eut aucune réaction. Inquiet, il la regarda dans les yeux. Et ce qu'il y vit le fit frémir. Les yeux bleus de Narcissa étaient froids et insensibles.

OoO

Allongée sur son lit, Lucius à ses côtés, Narcissa regardait Severus, encore blessé mais visiblement pas rancunier, s'occuper d'elle. Elle avait décidé de rester avec son mari. Il avait besoin d'elle. Autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Mais elle savait que quelque chose entre eux était désormais brisé, et irréparable.

Severus s'activait autour de Narcissa, la couvrant d'égards atentionnés sous l'oeil jaloux de son ami. Il avait compris. Et lui avait pardonné. Il espérait juste que Lucius ne recommencerait plus. Narcissa semblait heureuse. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui l'inquiètait le plus. Mais bel et bien le bébé. Severus brandit sa baguette et murmura un sort qui lui fit voir à l'intérieur du ventre de Narcissa. Ce qu'il y vit lui fit lâcher sa baguette et tomber de sa chaise. Impossible.

- Bah Severus, qu'est-ce qu'il tarrives ? Il y a un problème avec le bébé ?

- Oui, on a un problème ! On a un très gros problème ! J'irai même jusqu'à dire DEUX gros problèmes ! Lucius ! Ca va mal ! Ca va très mal !

- Calme toi, enfin, raconte qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le bébé va mal ? Severus !

- Il y a...Enfin...Il n'y a plus de bébé...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Mon bébé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Répond moi, mon bébé !!!

- Narcissa, calmes toi. Severus, expliques toi.

- Et bien... Disons qu'il n'y a plus que un seul bébé. En fait, il y en a deux...

- QUOI ?

- Répond moi, bébé ! Dis moi que tu es là !!!!

- NARCISSA TAIS-TOI !

Lucius, étonné, regarda son ami, assis par terre. Il venait de hurler sur sa femme, ou bien avait-il rêvé ? Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Il se tourna calmement vers son épouse, qui semblait pétrifiée. Plus un bébé mais deux ? Mais...comment cela était-il possible ? Il n'y avait jamais eu de jumeaux chez les Malfoy ! Ni chez les Black !

- Ma chérie ? Tu as une idée de comment ceci est possible ?

- Oui...Tu sais quand _Il _m'a torturé, j'ai dressé une sorte de cocon protecteur autour du bébé avec ma magie. Il a du y avoir une brèche, et le bébé se serait divisé pour se protéger...

- Quoi ? C'est possible ca ?

- Oui, en puisant dans notre magie, on peut se créer un double. Le bébé a fait pareil...

- Whouw...C'est bien mon fils ! Déjà surpuissant alors qu'il n'est même pas né !

- Qui te dit que ce sera un garçon ? Enfin, des garçons ?

- Ben...je ne sais pas, instinct paternel...

Narcissa partit dans un grand éclat de rire, incontôlable et impossible à arrêter. Véxé, Lucius s'en alla en marmonant dans sa barbe inexistante. Severus eut un sourire. Qui se fana rapidement. Ces bébés allaient apporter la Mort avec eux...

OoO

Enfermé dans son bureau, Lucius faisait les cents pas. Des jumeaux. Il n'y croyait pas. Mais alors pas du tout ! Il s'arrêta brusquement, coupé dans ses pensées par une brûlure déchirante au niveau du bras. Voldemort l'appelait. Etait-il déjà au courant ? Severus l'aurait-il trahi ? Non ! Si il se mettait à douter de son meilleur ami, il n'en sortirait jamais... Lucius enfila sa cape noire et son masque avant de transplaner.

OoO

Bellatrix était folle de joie. Quel plaisir de voir Lucius être rabaissé, humilié de la sorte... Jouissance extrême. Plaisir infini. Elle détacha ses yeux noirs de la forme insignifiante qu'était Lucius afin de mieux admirer son maître adoré. Si beau, si puissant... L'homme parfait. Elle eut un sourire éblouissant. Cet homme était à elle.

Lucius se releva avec difficulté. Il se demandait toujours ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour mériter une telle punition. Il regarda venir Voldemort sans bouger. Son _maître_ s'agenouilla devant lui et lui prit le visage d'une main. De l'autre, il caressa doucement sa joue, comme l'aurait fait un amant. Lucius était terrifié.

Ses yeux gris emplis de peur le fascinaient. Un instant – un court instant – Voldemort regretta d'avoir choisi Bellatrix pour amante et non Lucius. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il y avait une chose plus importante à traiter.

- Comment va ta femme, Lucius ?

- Bien...bien ne vous en faites pas, elle est en pleine forme...

- Et le bébé...

- Il...il va bien... pourquoi cet interrogatoire ?

- Tais-toi. C'est moi qui pose les questions ici. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire concernant ton enfant, Lucius ?

- Non...non je ne vois pas...

- Menteur.

Lucius hurla de douleur. Voldemort n'aimait pas les mensonges... Comment était-il au courant ? Comment diable cela se faisait-il ?

- Et bien, j'ai lu dans l'esprit de Severus. Il n'est même pas au courant de mon incurssion. Il n'est pas assez bon Occlumens pour lutter contre moi.

- Pitié...arretez, je vous en prie...

- Lucius. Je veux l'entendre de ta si délicieuse bouche. Il y a du nouveau avec ton enfant ? Dis moi...

- Il...il y en a deux...

Bellatrix laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise qui lui valut un Doloris en plein visage. Des jumeaux ? Ca alors...

- Dis moi, Lucius... Sais-tu ce que représentaient des jumeaux autrefois ?

- Non...

- Ils représentaient le diable, des suppots des Satans. Voir même l'incarnation de Lucifer. Sais-tu qui est Lucifer, Lucius ?

- C'est le Diable, le Mal en personne...

- Exactement. Crois-tu que je vais laisser vivre des enfants qui possèderont en eux la force des Satans ? Tu te doutes bien que non...

- Quoi ? Non, pitié, pas mes enfants, je vous en prie...

- Allons, je m'en voudrais de te priver d'un héritié. Par conséquent, un seul me suffira... Oui... Je veux la tête d'un de tes enfants !

- Non !

Lucius ne put défendre sa cause d'avantage. Voldemort, debout devant lui, ses yeux rouges lançant des éclairs terrifiants, le torturait à grands coup de Doloris. Un plaisir malsain se propageait en lui, jouissant de la souffrance qu'il infligeait. Bellatrix, appuyée sur le bras de son mari, souriait. Heureuse de voir son beau-frère se faire torturer. Rodolphus, lui, essayé de ne pas regardait son ami.

Lucius souffrait horriblement. Mais il ne disait rien. Il lui restait juste assez de fierté pour se la fermer et manigancer un plan, silencieusement. A l'abris de tous. A l'abris des manipulations de Bellatrix. A l'abris du regard incandescent de son maître.

OoO

Narcissa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle ne pouvait _pas _y croire. Lucius, qui marchait de long en large comme un lion en cage, semblait perdu dans un monde. Un monde inaccissible pour elle, elle ne pouvait l'y atteindre. Rien ni personne ne pouvait le toucher lorsqu'il était partit dans son monde. Comme elle aurait aimé lui briser son illusion...

Lucius réfléchissait. Il cherchait un moyen efficace de protéger ses enfants, sans que cela ne retombe sur Cissa ou sur lui. Il cherchait. Mais ne trouvait pas. Son esprit s'égarait. Il aurait aimé être un Hercule. Capable par sa force d'écarter tout dangers. Il aurait aimé être Zeus, capable de foudroyer ses ennemis. Comme il aurait aimé être un autre, en cet instant...

- Dis moi, ma chérie. Quel est ton dieu préféré ?

- Pardon ?

- Dans la Mythologie. Qui est ton dieu préféré ?

- Aphrodite.

- Moi, je préfére Zeus.

- Zeus ? Ce coureur de jupons ? Il a engrossé combien d'humaine et de déesse, dis moi ? Il a eut Hercule comme ça, il a eu Artémis et Apollon avec Léto...et

- Léto ?

- Oui. Elle est allé se cacher sur je ne sais plus quelle île afin de mette au monde ses jumeaux. Héra la pourchassait tout le temps.

Lucius eut un éclair de génie. C'était si simple. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Cacher Narcissa quelque part, loin. La laisser mettre au monde les jumeaux. Et ne plus la revoir. Rester ensemble leur attirerait beaucoup trop d'ennuis. Elle ne devait plus jamais le revoir.

Narcissa vit son mari se figer sur place. Inquiète, elle s'approcha de lui, avançant la main pour toucher son bras. Le contact n'eut jamais lieu. Lucius se retourna d'un coup vers elle, les yeux brillants d'une lueure de démence. Un instant, elle eut peur que sa folie ne reprenne le dessus. Elle se prépara mentalement à subir la tempête.

Lucius prit fermement la main de Narcissa et la traîna derrière lui. Il devait agir vite. Très vite. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

- Mais enfin, Lucius, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es vraiment étrange depuis que tu es rentré ! Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé, à la fin ?

- Tu dois partir. Loin. Très loin.

- Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi ?

- Il a dit qu'il tuerait un des bébés. Il veut nous prendre un de nos enfants, Narcissa !

Narcissa comprit alors l'ampleur de la situation. Ses bébés. Ils allaient lui prendre ses bébés. Ses amours, ses trésors. Ils allaient les lui enlever. Non.

Cela faisait deux mois. Deux longs mois que Lucius était devenu Mangemort. Et en deux moins, il avait eu le temps d'assassiner six personnes. Et maintenant, il devait donner un de ses enfants. Sûrement pas.

Narcissa était prête. Prête à partir, à le quitter, à élever seule ses enfants. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait, nom de dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle n'y arriverait jamais ! C'était impossible ! Elle ne pourrait jamais le quitter !

Lucius et elle avait tranplanés en Amérique. Les USA, plus précisèment. Allez chercher une sorcière parmis des millions de personnes. Là-bas, elle serait en sécurité.

Il allait rester seul, maintenant. Il allait continuer à tuer pour le compte du plus grand malade de tout les temps. Il allait essayer de l'oublier. Et de faire semblant de ne pas savoir que ses fils grandissaient, quelque part loin de lui. Ailleurs, et sans lui. Il allait essayer. Mais il savait déjà qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

Ce que Lucius avait oublié, c'est que Voldemort souhaitait ardement la tête d'un de ses fils. Et qu'il était prêt, pour cela, à prendre aussi celle du deuxième si il le fallait. Comme si il avait besoin de ça... Bellatrix serait parfaite pour ce rôle. Voldemort eut un sourire cruel. Oui. Bella lui ramenerait la tête d'un des fils Malfoy.

OoO

C'était insoutenable. Narcissa souffrait comme elle n'avait jamais souffert. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir le corps déchiré en deux. Severus l'aidait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Lucius, à ses côtés, la laissait lui broyer la main. Elle était pâle et ses cheveux blonds lui collaient au visage. Elle soufflait péniblement. Lucius s'assit derrière elle et la tint assise, l'empêchant de se laisser aller à fermer les yeux. C'était sa vie qu'elle jouait.

- Tiens bon, Cissa, je vois la tête du premier. Bien, pousse quand je te le dirai. Pousse ! Voilà, calme, respire, aller, recommences ! Voilààà ! Un magnifique petit bébé !

Lucius prit le bébé dans ses bras et coupa le cordon ombilical. Il s'éloigna un peu afin de laver le corps du nouveau né. Il se figea en entendant sa femme crier. Il avait dû revenir. C'était obligatoire. Lorsqu'il avait sû que Cissa avait appelé Severus à l'aide pour l'accouchement, il avait eut la peur de sa vie. Il avait dû revenir.

Un autre cri, plus aigus, plus lassé que les précédents terrifia Lucius. Elle allait y rester. Impossible, elle n'allait pas survivre à cette épreuve. Il s'approcha d'elle, le bébé dans les bras. Le second venait de naître et il vit Severus trancher d'un coup net le cordon qui le reliait à sa mère. Elle était harassée. Fatiguée mais heureuse.

A l'instant même où Narcissa sourit à son époux, apparurent Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rookwood et McNair. Severus fut rapidement maîtrisé, tout comme Lucius. Narcissa semblait devenue folle. Elle hurlait à sa soeur, qui tenait les bébés dans ses bras, de lui rendre ses enfants. Rodolphus s'empara d'un des petits et le regarda fixement.

- Il a le nez de son père. Tu ne trouves pas, ma chérie ?

- Si. Mais nous nous extasierons lorsque nous auront accompli notre mission. A savoir, ramener les Malfoy et leur ami auprès de notre maître. Dépêchons-nous.

Et elle transplana, emportant un des enfants avec elle. Vite suivie par Rodolphus. Ils n'avaient plus d'autres choix que de les rejoindre.

OoO

Voldemort était très content. Voir même _heureux_. Il avait deux bébés dans les bras. Endormis, avec leurs visages d'anges. Comme il détestait les anges. Le Lord Noir eut un sourire cruel.

- Bien, Lucius. Lequel est né en premier ? Répond-moi, Lucius...

Un éclair mordoré s'abattit sur Lucius qui s'effondra au sol en criant de douleur. Les Doloris faisaient toujours leurs petits effets...

- Le premier né...est habillé...en bleu...

- Donc, le second est en vert, c'est cela ? Très bien. Je vais donc te laisser le deuxième-né et prendre le premier, si cela ne te gènes pas...

- NOOOOON ! PAS MES BÉBÉS ! PITIÉ !!!! PAS MES ENFANTS !!!!

- Tais-toi donc, Narcissa. Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer aujourd'hui...

- Arrêtez ! Laissez mes enfants tranquilles !

- Et que feras-tu pour m'en empêcher ? Aller, Lucius, debout, viens récupérer ton gamin ! Aller, lèves-toi !

Le rire glacial de Voldemort emplit la salle. Même Bellatrix n'osait plus faire le moindre geste. Narcissa vociférait toujours, étendue sur le dur sol de pierre. Et Lucius ne bougeait pas. Il restait à genoux par terre, les yeux fixés sur ses bébés.

- Dis moi, Lucius, comme vont s'appeler tes enfants ? demanda doucement Voldemort.

- Le... L'aîné s'appelerait Dorian. Le second, Draco.

- Dorian et Draco ? Je préfére Draco.

Ceci dit, Voldemort sortit d'un repli de sa cape un long poignard d'argent. Severus tenta de se défaire de la prise de McNair, mais il était bien trop fort. Narcissa hurlait d'une voix suraigue qu'elle tuerait quiconque s'en prendrait à ses enfants. Lucius réagit alors aux mots _tuer_ et _enfants_.

Envoyant un coup de coude dans le visage de Rookwood, il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de désarmement. Que Voldemort para aisément, avec un petit rire. Le petit bébé vêtu de vert disparut soudain des bras du Lord Noir avant de réaparaître dans ceux de Narcissa.

L'infime moment d'inattention de Voldemort servit à Lucius. Il se jetta sur lui et lui vola le petit Dorian. Il transplana avec l'enfant, apparaissant près de sa femme. Il eut le temps de prendre la main de son épouse. En revanche, il n'eut pas le temps de transplaner, à nouveau.

Narcissa vit avec horreur du sang éclabousser le visage de Lucius avant de couler sur le sien et celui du bébé Draco. L'enfant, enserré dans les bras de Narcissa, se mit à pleurer et les vitres du Manoir Jedusor explosèrent. Lucius baissa les yeux sur l'être sans vie qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Le poignard d'argent de Voldemort dépassait légèrement du petit crâne.

OoO

Un hurlement déchirant retentit dans la Grande salle du Manoir Jedusor.

Le rire glacial de Voldemort résonna dans le silence environnant.

Narcissa se pressait, terrorisée, contre son mari.

Lucius, les yeux fixés sur le cadavre de son fils, ne bougeait plus.

OoO

Dans l'esprit de Lucius, c'était le chaos. Le peu de raison qui lui restait venait de disparaître, se brisant dans une éclaboussure de sang.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà ! Quatrième chapitre fini, c'est très sombre je sais. C'est sadique, c'est cruel, je sais. Moi aussi, ça me gène de tuer un bébé (c'est un BÉBÉ nom de dieu !) mais c'est essentiel, si je veux que Lucius péte son câble.

Donc, j'espère que vous avez apprécié quand même.

Bise !

Zelda-sama (qui prend son courage à deux mains et les jambes à son cou)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Le cauchemard de Severus**

Severus allait mal. Parce que Lucius et Narcissa allaient mal, eux aussi. Normal, après avoir vu un de leurs enfants mourir sous leurs yeux. Lucius avait changé, beaucoup changé. Il n'était plus un jeune homme fort et courageux, autant que pouvait l'être un Serpentard, mais un homme froid, intrangisant, et insensible. Sa femme lui était indifférente, son enfant était invisible. Plus rien n'avait de goût. Plus de saveur, ni d'odeur. Le monde était devenu gris, noir et rouge. Rouge, comme les yeux de son Maître.

Severus, lui, était aussi devenu Mangemort, pour veiller sur Lucius. Mine de rien, il savait que si Lucius pétait son câble, ça ferait du dégat. Surtout sur lui-même. Il voulait éviter une autre blessure à Narcissa. Perdre un enfant l'avait assez épouvé. Mais surtout, ce dont Severus avait peur, c'est de cette rumeur qui courait au sein du Manoir Jedusor. Une prophétie annonçait la venue d'un enfant capable de tuer Voldemort. Severus n'osait croire à cette chance. Parce qu'une peur sans nom lui broyait l'estomac, lorsqu'il y pensait. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il appris par Rémus Lupin, ce sale loup-garou, que James et Lily avait eu un enfant. Il avait été heureux pour eux, et aussi immensément triste. Il avait cru être guérit de sa folie, de son amour, de sa passion. Il n'en était rien. Il avait donc souri à Rémus, demanda si le sale cabot serait le parrain du petit, comment l'avaient-ils appelé, déjà ? Ah, oui, Harry. Rémus lui avait répondu par l'affirmative, et Severus avait magnifiquement caché sa douleur. Puis, tard le soir, seul dans son lit froid, Severus avait pleuré. Pleuré parce que Lucius et Narcissa étaient brisés. Pleuré parce que James ne l'avait jamais aimé. Pleuré parce que Lily avait eu un enfant, dont il n'était pas le père. Pleuré parce que Rémus avait toujours été gentil avec lui, sans qu'il le mérite. Pleuré parce que Sirius avait toujours été un monstre sans coeur à son égard, mais que, au fond, il était le seul à avoir remarqué son existence. Pleuré parce qu'il était seul.

Dans ses rêves, étendu sous ses draps, Severus se souvenait.

Il était à poudlard, il était un Serpentard, il était froid et insensible, ironique, cynique. La vie n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux. Surtout celles de ces sales Gryffondor. Sauf la sienne. Il rêvait la nuit de voir Sirius Black mourir dans les pires souffrances, de voir Rémus Lupin agoniser. Mais il avait peur, terriblement peur de voir son ennemi chéri, James Potter, se faire tuer sous ses yeux.

Il avait caché son attirance hors norme pour lui aux yeux de tous. Seuls Lucius et Narcissa avait compris. Et ils ne l'avaient pas repoussé, ils étaient restés ses amis. « Pour le meilleur et pour le pire » avait dit Lucius en riant. Severus l'avait cru. Et s'y tenait. Ils resteraient ensemble, toujours. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Il avait avoué son amour à James. Celui-ci l'avait raillé, mais n'en avait parlé à personne. Puis, un jour, il l'avait rejoint au parc. Severus se promenait souvent dans le parc à la nuit tombée, cela le détendait. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il s'était retrouvé allongé au sol, prisonnier des bras de James. Il sentait les lèvres rèches de James sur les siennes, ses bras autour de lui, sa langue contre la sienne, ses mains sur son corps. Severus s'était laissé faire. Quitte à mourir, de douleur, de plaisir, de honte, de colère, autant que ce soit de la main de James.

Severus avait passé une sorte d'accord avec son amour. Ils ne s'aimaient que la nuit, à l'abris des regards, loin de tout. Loin d'elle. Mais une nuit, tout dérapa. Severus parlait d'amour éternelle, de vie commune, James parlait de sexe, et de future séparation. Severus avait cru mourir, lorsque James lui annonça qu'il sortait avec Lily, et qu'il l'aimait. Severus avait voulu mourir, lorsqu'il l'avait vu l'embrasser cette foutue rouquine. Il en était mort. Lucius et Narcissa l'avait ramené. Severus voulu alors se venger. Ce qu'il fit avec brio.

Lily aimait aussi se balader seule dans les couloirs de Poudlard, pendant son tour de garde. Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu que quelqu'un voulait sa mort. Severus l'avait attiré dans une sale vide loin des autres classes. Lily n'avait pas vu son visage, ni reconnu sa voix. Severus l'avait violé, brisé, avec un plaisir et une joie malsaine au fond du coeur. Lily s'en était remise, grâce à l'amour de James. Severus s'était alors découvert à elle, la charmant, l'attirant dans ses filets, souhaitant lui faire découvrir la trahison, et le désespoir. Il avait presque réussit, mais Lily ne s'était pas laissée prendre. A croire que son amour pour James était réel. Plus fort que le sien.

OoO

Severus avait fini par oublier cette époque. Mais pas son amour. Mais qu'avait-il, désormais ? Juste des lambaux de vie déchirée. Et Sirius. Sirius et ses sarcasmes. Sirius et ses sous-entendus avilissants. Comme il haïssait Sirius. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour le voir mort ?

Severus n'aimait pas ce qui se tramait. La prophétie, soit disant. Il avait un pressentiment très très fort, qui le faisait trembler de peur. Il ignorait encore à quel point il avait raison de trembler.

Une nuit, Severus parti se balader dans les environs de Godric's Hollow. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un besoin preque vital de venir par là. Il avançait, dans les rues du village. Il finit par arriver devant une belle maison, de haute taille, dont on pouvait facilement deviner que les personnes qui l'habitaient étaient aisés. Il eut la subite envie de se cacher derrière un des arbres qui poussaient dans le jardin. Il avait une jolie vue sur le salon de la maison. Avec un beau petit bébé aux cheveux noirs qui babillait tranquillement dans son parc, non loin d'une femme aux longs cheveux roux, qui regardait la télévision, une invention moldue absolument inutile d'après Severus. Pas de trace du mari. Il eut un sourire et se dit que la pauvre devait se sentir bien seule. Mais il résista à l'envie de lui faire payer ses crimes. De lui avoir voler son amant. D'avoir un enfant d'un autre que lui. Il soupira et s'écarta de son arbre. Il retourna dans l'ombre du petit bois qui bordait le jardin. Là, il se cogna contre un corps organique inconnu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Ohoh... Mauvais, très mauvais. Il n'aimait réellement pas quand James utilisait ce ton avec lui. Mais alors pas du tout. Là, son orgueuil de Serpentard prenait le dessus sur son amour inconditionnel. Autrefois, ça se finissait au lit, en faisant violement l'amour. Là, il ne doutait pas que cela se solderait par un combat de toute beauté, dont il sortirait perdant. Comme toujours, face à James.

- Je répète : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Calme, Potter. Je venais m'assurer de votre sécurité.

- Notre sécurité ? Elle est bonne celle-là, depuis quand tu te soucies de quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?

- Je te demande pardon ? Quand ai-je été égoïste vis à vis de toi ?

- Arrête, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

- Non, je ne vois pas ! Vas-y, dit, quand j'ai été égoïste ?

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas que c'est toi qui a fait du mal à Lily, à Poudlard ?

- Certes, je l'avoue, j'ai fait une connerie à ce moment là. Mais elle ne disait pas non, elle non plus. Ta petite chérie.

Là, c'était le mot de trop, il le savait. Il savait aussi que James allait réagir, et de façon violente. Comme toujours. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le choc. Qui ne vint jamais. Se risquant à ouvrir un oeil, il ne vit que son amour tête basse, les poings serrés. Allons bon. La main de James, rapide comme l'éclair, lui enserra la gorge et le plaqua contre un arbre. Inutile d'espérer que Lily vienne l'aider, ils étaient invisible de là où ils étaient. Ses mains s'accrochèrent au poignet de James, tentant de défaire la prise mortelle qui l'étouffait. Le brun lui saisit les siens de sa main libre et les plaqua brutalement au dessus de sa tête, la prise sur sa gorge se resserant un peu plus. Severus suffoquait. Il allait finir par le tuer. Mon dieu, c'était l'extase. Il poussa un gémissement.

Et là, le visage de James changea complétement d'expression. Il passa de la fureur meurtrière au désir incontrôlable.

Il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Severus et relâcha les poignets. Le Serpentard passa ses bras autour du cou du Gryffondor, se collant à lui. Celui-ci remonta les longues jambes fines de son ennemi et en entoura sa taille. James déchira la chemise noire de son vis-à-vis et caressa le torse pâle de ses doigts impatients. Sa langue plongea à la recherche de son homolgue, ses ongles s'enfonçèrent dans la peau du ventre plat de Severus. Celui-ci se hâta de déboutonner le pantalon de James, tout en défaisant le sien. Le brun le pénétra d'un brusque coup de hanches et soupira de bien-être.

- Putain, ça faisait longtemps... Oh mon dieu, que c'est bon...

- Bordel, Potter, ferme la et baise moi !

Obéissant gentiment à son ordre, James s'enfonça en lui plus profondément, poussant en même temps un gémissement de plaisir rauque. Severus s'accrocha désespérement à lui. Il dénuda une épaule de son amant et la lui mordit, faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang qu'il lécha avidement. Son dos heurta brutalement l'arbre contre lequel il était adossé, au rythme violent des coups de reins de son amour. Celui-ci lui murmurait des propos crus à l'oreille, tout en retrassant la ligne de sa mâchoire de sa langue. Il mordillait férocement les lèvres endolories de Severus, se repaissant de ses gémisements, de ses cris rauques. James ne se demandaient même pas si on pouvait les entendre, il ne se souciait même pas de sa femme ni de son fils en cet instant. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce type, si beau, si étroit, qu'il prenait encore et encore, sans se lasser, comme si c'était la première fois. Chaque fois avaient été comme la première fois, tout en étant indubitablement différentes. Il prenait toujours autant de plaisir avec Severus, mais cela devenait plus violent, plus malsain. Et, Dieu, que c'était bon... Il porta un nouveau coup de reins, et Severus rejeta la tête en arrière, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses épaules nues. Il cria de toute la puissance de sa voix, porté par un orgasme délicieusement ravageur. James enfouit sa tête dans la nuque brûlante de son amant, mordit la chaire tendre offerte et ne tenta même pas d'étouffer son cris de jouissance. Il finit par tomber à genoux, entraînant Severus avec lui, et resta immobile, serrant le Serpentard dans ses bras.

Severus savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer, maintenant. James allait le repousser, lui dire que cela avait été une terrible erreur, que ça ne voulait rien dire, et courir faire l'amour avec sa femme. Bon. Autant lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Severus se leva et remonta son pantalon. James releva la tête et prit ses mains, le ramenant doucement vers lui. Le Serpentard se dégagea.

- On aurait pas dû faire ça. Je suis désolé. Tu as une femme, et un gosse, une vie heureuse. J'ai rien à faire dans ce tableau idyllique. Alors, je m'excuse d'être venu, ça ne se reproduira plus. Je...je voulais juste que tu saches que...que je n'ai jamais oublié ce qu'on avait vécu à Poudlard, que je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'on vécu ensemble maintenant. Et aussi que je t'aime encore, mais c'est qu'un détail. Transmet mes félicitations à Lily pour le bébé, je suis content pour vous. Je vais partir, maintenant. Si tu as ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sentiments, de respect, pour moi, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. Salut.

Il se retourna et fit un pas en avant. Il se fit de nouveau plaquer contre l'arbre le plus proche. James l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait et Severus, incapable de lui résister, répondit avidement à son baiser. Il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux noirs ébouriffés de son amour, et le serra contre lui, sa langue se liant avec sa compagne, l'enlaçant, l'aimant. Il fit un effort ultime pour s'écarter de lui, le repousser. James semblait désespéré. Il tomba à genoux devant lui, embrassant son ventre plat, pénétrant son nombril de sa langue. Severus caressa doucement les mèches sombres de la chevelure de son amant avant de les tirer en arrière. Les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son amour lui brisèrent le coeur, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il devait se montrer ferme, ou bien ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt les détruirait, tout les deux. Si James n'était pas assez censé pour savoir ce qu'il perdrait en jouant un double jeu, Severus se devait de l'être à sa place. Il embrassa tendrement les lèvres frémissantes de James, puis le repoussa. Il se plaça derrière lui et se pencha à son oreille.

- Je t'aime.

Puis, il transplana avant que James n'ait pu faire le moindre geste. Il réapparut quelques mètres plus loin, et regarda son amour. Celui-ci resta prostré à terre quelques minutes qui parurent durer une éternité, puis se releva, essuyant ses yeux avec sa manche. Il se confectionna un masque de bonne humeur souriante et se dirigea à pas lents vers sa maison. Il le vit entrer dans le salon, embrasser distraiteemnt sa femme et caresser les cheveux de son fils. Machinalement. Severus baissa la tête et disparut.

Lorsqu'il réapparut, c'était au centre de la Grande Salle du Manoir Jedusor. Son maître l'avait appelé. Il s'inclina devant lui, qui n'était désormais presque plus humain, et se mit à genoux.

- Vous m'avez appelé, maître ?

- En effet. J'ai quelques hésitations, Severus.

- Lesquelles, maître ? Je n'ai nul doute sur le fait que vos décisions sont toujours justes, milord.

- Hum, oui, certes. Vois-tu, je ne sais vers qui me tourner.

- Peut-être pourrai-je vous éclairer ?

- Oui. Si tu devais choisir entre deux sorciers, assez puissants somme toute, dont l'enfant est déstiné à devenir lui même aussi puissant voir même plus que ses parents, et deux sorciers moyens, dont l'enfant ne semble pas avoir de prédispositions pour la magie, lequel choisirai-tu ?

- Et bien je suppose que cela dépend des circonstances.

- Cet enfant pourrait me nuire.

- Et bien, je pense que vous devriez vous tourner vers les premiers sorciers, ceux qui sont puissants. L'enfant sera sûrement meilleurs qu'eux, et pourrait en effet être une menace pour vous. Mais, j'en doute, tout le monde s'accorde à dire que vous êtes le sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps.

- Bien, bien. Je te remercie, Severus. Tu m'as été d'une grande aide. Tu recevras donc une récompense adéquate. Sur ce, je vais faire appelé mes Mangemorts.

- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi, maître ?

- Je crains que non, pas pour le moment. Tu sauras tout plus tard.

Severus sentit un filet de sueur froide couler dans son dos. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était sûr et certain d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise. Une bêtise qui coûterait la vie à des personnes qu'il aimait. Congédié par Voldemort, il s'en alla retrouver Lucius et Narcissa. Quitte à avoir peur, autant trembler à plusieurs.

OoO

Le lendemain, il fut de nouveau convoqué, tout comme Lucius. Narcissa aussi se devait d'être présente. Sûrement pour une nouvelle initiation. Tous les Mangemorts étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle, n'attendaient plus que leur Maître. Celui-ci entra d'un pas rapide, royal, suivi de près par un petit homme aux cheveux châtains et ternes, aux yeux fuyeur, au sourire torve. Peter Pettigrow. Severus sentit son sang se glaçer dans ses veines.

- Mes chers amis. Mes loyaux sujets. Si nous sommes tous réunis, en ce jour, c'est pour accueillir parmis nous un nouveau membre. Je suis particulièrement fier de vous présenter Peter Pettigrow, qui me sera d'une grande aide cette nuit. Oui, cette nuit, nous serons enfin les maîtres du monde. Cette nuit, j'éliminerai l'être qui seul pourrait me vaincre, enfin d'après la Prophétie. Grâce à toi, Severus, j'ai compris où était ma priorité. L'enfant des Longdubas est faible, il n'a aucune prédisposition pour la magie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'embarasserai de l'éliminer, n'est-ce pas ? Car, en effet, Severus m'a ouvert les yeux. Il m'a ouvert les yeux sur l'erreur que j'aurai commise. Car ce n'est pas Neville Longdubas que je dois tuer, non. C'est Harry Potter.

A l'entente de ce nom, Severus crut défaillir. Impossible.

- Grâce également à Peter, Queudver, j'ai désormais toutes les armes en ma possession pour mener à bien cette mission. Cette nuit, je détruirait la Famille Potter ! Je tuerai James, qui a refusé de se joindre à nous, je tuerai sa femme, la douce Lily, qui n'est qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe, et je tuerai le petit, qui semble posséder un grand pouvoir. Cette nuit, mes amis !

Severus ne put en entendre d'avantage. Il se détourna de son Maître et s'enfuit en courant. Lucius le regarda partir et baissa la tête. Cette nuit, son meilleur ami mourrait. Et il ne pouvait rien contre ça. Il sentit Narcissa glisser sa main dans la sienne et serrer ses doigts. Ils étaient impuissants face au chagrin de Severus.

OoO

Des gravas. Il ne restaient de la belle maison des Potter que des gravas. Severus croyait être en plein cauchemard. Il courut jusqu'aux ruines encore fumantes sans prendre garde à l'être ectoplasmique, décharné, qui rampait non loin de là, tentant de s'enfuir. Il courut et arriva jusqu'à ce qui avait été le vestibule, personne. Il contourna une porte branlante et entra dans le salon. Son regard fut attiré par une forme gisant près de là. Il avança de trois pas avant de se figer. James. Etendu à terre, ses cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage trop pâle, ses yeux bruns, si beaux, si beaux, fixant le vide. Ses lèvres bleuies, qui ne lui souriraient plus jamais, portant encore le fantôme d'un sourire triste. Sa baguette brisée à côté de lui. Severus tomba à genoux. Ses mains caressèrent le visage froid de son amour, ses lèvres embrassèrent les siennes, ses cheveux glissèrent et se mélèrent aux siens. Des larmes acidifiées coulèrent sur ses joues et tombèrent sur les lèvres entrouvertes du cadavre. Severus lia ses mains et pria. Pitié, pitié, ramenez-le. Oh, Dieu, par pitié, rendez-lui la vie. Ses prières ne furent jamais exauçées.

Il referma les pan d'une couverte rouge sur le corps de son amour et se releva. Se détournant enfin de celui qu'il avait aimé de tout son coeur désormais mort, Severus monta les escaliers brisés et atteignit le premier étage. Il entra dans la chambre conjugale et regarda d'un air impassible le corps sans vie de Lily. Elle protégeait son enfant, malgré avoir été emportée dans l'autre monde. Le petie bébé était serré dans les bras froids de sa mère et regardait Severus de ses yeux trop verts. Les mêmes yeux que Lily. Des yeux haïs. Il prit l'enfant et le remit dans son lit avant de se retourner vers la femme morte. Elle semblait le fixer dans la mort « Ne fais pas de mal à mon bébé, sale monstre ! Traître ! Tu as vendu ton amant à la mort pour sauver ton âme, tu mérite de brûler en Enfer ! » hurlaient ses yeux vides. Severus envoya un coup de pied sur le visage rigide de Lily Potter, se fichant bien du respect dû aux cadavres. Cette pétasse lui avait volé son amour et osait encore venir lui faire des leçons de morales ? Il la frappa de nouveau, et encore, et encore. Il se figea lorsque le bébé se mit à hurler et à pleurer.

- Iriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus, criait-il.

Severus se détourna de l'enfant et jeta un regard bref par la fenêtre démolie. Une grosse moto noire était postée devant la maison détruite. La moto de Sirius Black. Severus s'écarta de la morte et baisa le front de l'enfant. Il transplana lorsque Sirius, le visage ravagé de larmes entra dans la maison. Réapparaissant dans le bois, où il avait fait l'amour la veille avec son amant, il entendit distinctement le hurlement de Sirius. Il venait de découvrir le cadavre de son meilleur ami. Severus rabaissa sa capuche sur son visage et s'enfuit en courant. Ses larmes n'avaient jamais cessé de couler.

Il disparut dans les Ténèbres.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Les Temps changent**

Severus se tenait sur une petite falaise, avec vue sur Poudlard. Il regrettait l'époque où il y était étudiant, avec James, Lily, Sirius. Lucius et Narcissa. La vie était douce, alors. Il pleurait toujours. Dumbledore s'approcha silencieusement. Restant en retrait, il admira le visage détruit de Severus. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il s'avança et Severus, percevant enfin sa présence, se retourna brusquement. Il ressemblait à un enfant grandit trop vite, en cet instant.

- Et bien, Severus ? Que vous arrive-t-il, mon garçon ?

- Il... Il est mort... James, il...il est mort !

- Oui, il est mort, tout comme sa femme.

- Et...et le bébé ? Il est avec Black ? Il est en sécurité ?

- Il se trouve que... Mr Black a été impliqué dans le meurtre de ses amis.

- Il va bien, pas vrai ? Le petit va bien, hein ?

- Oui, Severus, il est en sécurité, calmez-vous.

- Oh, je suis désolé, professeur. Si désolé, c'est de ma faute...

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire, tout est effectivement de votre faute.

- Je... je ne savais pas que ça finirait comme ça ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il parlait de tuer James et le petit.

- Et Lily.

- Je vous jure que je ne lui aurait jamais parlé si j'avais sû qui cela mettait en danger !

- Et cela aurait condamné les Longdubas.

- J'aurai préféré voir Franck Longdubas mort plutôt que James !

Et il recommença à pleurer de plus belle, la vision du cadavre de son amant encore trop présente à son esprit. Dumbledore en profita pour sonder son esprit. Severus sentit l'intrusion mais ne tenta même pas de se protéger. Il avait trop mal pour cela. Il laissa le directeur de Poudlard pénétrer sa mémoire. Il revit le corps de James, celui de Lily, le sourire et les larmes du petit bébé Harry, entendit le cri déchirant de Sirius, revit le corps de James, se revit l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour lorsqu'ils étaient adolescent. Et son cadavre, encore et encore. Dumbledore s'extirpa ave difficulté de l'abîme sans fond de désespoir dans lequel Severus était plongé. Il devait faire quelque chose pour ce garçon, ou bien celui-ci mourrait bientôt. C'était une certitude.

- Tu l'aimais vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Et que ferai-je pour le ramener à la vie, si il existait un moyen ?

- Severus.

- Mon dieu, par pitié, rendez le moi...gardez la rousse si vous la voulez, mais je vous en supplie à genoux...rendez le moi...

- Severus !

- Laissez moi mourir en paix, s'il vous plait...

- Ecoute moi, Severus. Tout ce qui est arrivé est de ta faute. Si tu n'avais pas parlé à Voldemort, James ne serait pas mort. Et Lily non plus.

- Ah, qu'elle aille au diable, celle-là ! Et qu'elle me rendre mon amour !

- C'est trop tard, il sera bientôt enterré. Avec sa _femme_.

- Et c'est de ma faute.

- En effet. Souhaites-tu racheter tes crimes, Severus ? Il existe un moyen tu sais.

- Lequel ? Oh, dites moi lequel !

- Harry.

- Quoi, Harry ?

- Protége le. Cet enfant est un cadeau, Severus. Un cadeau de James, qui lui ressemble en tout point. Il l'a laissé derrière lui pour toi, pour que tu puisses l'aimer encore à travers son fils. Le sauver comme il aurait voulu que tu le sauves.

- Je... je dois protéger le fils de Lily Evans ?

- Non, pas le fils de Lily Evans. Le fils de James Potter. Son clone parfait. Il est le seul moyen pour que James te pardonne de l'avoir trahi. De l'avoir _tué_.

Severus releva la tête vers son ancien directeur, ses grands yeux noirs noyés de larmes. Protéger Harry, se faire pardonner par James. Lui permettre de le rejoindre, là-haut. Severus eut un sourire tremblant. Il prit la main d'Albus Dumbledore et se remit sur ses jambes, il n'avait même pas eut conscience d'être tombé à genoux. Il suivit le vieux professeur, marchant à pas mesurés et lents. S'éloignant de son passé, se rapprochant de son avenir. Laissant James derrière lui, pour aller vers Harry. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, obligeant le vieil homme à s'arrêter également. Il jeta un regard derrière lui. Il vit distinctement James le regarder, illuminé par les rayons de l'Aurore. Il le vit sourire, et lui tendre la main. Et Severus eut envie de courir le rejoindre, de rester avec lui, même quitte à y laisser la vie, à y laisser son âme. Des larmes de cristal coulèrent sur ses joues pâles et il sourit à son fantôme bien-aimé. Puis il tendit la main et ses doigts effleurèrent doucement ceux, ectoplasmiques, de son amant. Il se détourna et continua son chemin vers Poudlard. Le fantôme de James disparut lorsque la lumière du Soleil éclata dans le ciel. Severus ne se retourna pas. Il partit, sans un autre regard. Et sans regrets.

Le cerveau de Dumbledore marchait à plein régime. Son plan se mettait doucement en place. Il en avait la conviction, maintenant. Severus sera la clé de sa réussite. Il eut un sourire froid et avança vers son château à grands pas.

OoO

Bellatrix en aurait hurler de colère. Un éclair doré jaillit de sa baguette et frappa Alice Longdubas en plein visage. Celle-ci s'éffondra à terre, hurlant de toutes ses forces. Rodolphus administra le même traitement à Franck. Ils hurlaient tellement fort que le jeune Barty Croupton dut se boucher les oreilles, ces cris lui étaient insupportables. Bellatrix riait aux éclats, jouissant de la souffrance qu'elle infligeait. Rodolphus était nerveux, se demandant comme cela allait finir. Il aimait trop sa femme pour la laisser seule dans sa folie, mais il restait quand même le plus censé des deux. Il préssentait que, bientôt, ils seraient rejoint par des dizaines d'Aurors. Et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer Bella assez pour la suivre à Azkaban. Barty se mit à pleurer. Alice se déchira les cordes vocales, tandis que la raison de son mari explosait. Elle le regarda s'affaler par terre, les yeux vides, le visage pâle. Elle crut mourir, mais non. Elle avait juste subit le même sort que Franck. Sa dernière pensée fut pour son fils, Neville. Elle savait qu'il serait bien élever par sa grand-mère, Augusta. Elle savait qu'il serait puissant et qu'il jouerait un grand rôle lorsque la Grande Guerre éclaterait. Elle savait qu'il se battrait, aux côtés du Survivant, son fils chéri. Elle se mit à sourire et se dit que, même si elle laissait son fils derrière elle, elle serait avec Franck. Alors, elle n'avait pas peur de l'avenir.

OoO

Sirius était vide. Il avait fait de son mieux, pourtant, il avait fait le nécessaire pour que Harry soit en sécurité. Puis il avait pensé à la vengeance. Il avait pourchassé Peter, ce sale traître, et l'avait combattu. Mais il avait négligé la lâcheté de son adversaire et s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Pourtant, c'était rudement bien joué. C'était un jeu, Peter le lui avait dit. Rémus aussi, il en était sûr, pensait que tout cela était un jeu. Il savait parfaitement que James et Lily viendraient le chercher bientôt en disant qu'il avait perdu, cette fois. Il s'accrochait à cette idée, comme à une planche de salut. Mais le jeu nécessitait-il que des moldus soient tués ? De cela, il doutait fortement. Au fond de lui, il se dit que son ami était un meurtrier, que Rémus l'oublierait. Que James et Lily ne viendraient jamais. Et Sirius pleura, comme il n'avait jamais pleuré. Il s'accrocha aux barreaux de sa cellule et les secoua de toutes ses forces. Un hurlement retentit non loin de lui, et il sembla se paralyser. Il regarda des Détraqueurs traîner un homme aux cheveux bruns, à la barbe bien taillée, aux yeux sombres devenus fous. Il regarda les Détraqueurs emmener Rodolphus loin de lui. Puis un second hurlement résonna dans le silence pesant de la prison. Ses larmes se tarirent. Il vit d'autres Détraqueurs, plus nombreux, traîner Bellatrix jusqu'à une cellule, plus éloignée de la sienne que celle de Lestrange. Il la regarda passer, et son regard gris accrocha celui, noir et angoissé, de sa cousine. Elle lui adressa un sourire de dément. Il ignorait que son sourire était le reflet même de celui de Bellatrix.

OoO

Lucius s'assit dignement dans un fauteuil de son salon. Narcissa, non loin de lui, donner le sein à son enfant. Il regarda ce tableau magnifique qui, autrefois, l'aurait ému mais qui, maintenant, le laissait de glace. Le petit bébé s'étira et se pelotonna contre sa maman, qui releva la tête vers son mari, un sourire heureux étirant ses lèvres. Elle perdit son sourire en voyant le visage de son époux. Elle baissa la tête et ses yeux bleutés rencontrèrent les lacs d'argent qui ornaient le fin visage de son bébé. Elle se permit un nouveau sourire, ses cheveux blonds le cachant soigneusement. Elle l'aimait, son bébé. Il était son trésor, sa raison de vivre, sa _vie_ même, son âme. Il régnait en despote sur son coeur, comme l'avait fait son père avant lui. Elle ne ressentait plus pour Lucius qu'une froide compassion. Il n'était plus question qu'il la touche, pas après qu'il ait laissé Voldemort assassiner Dorian. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à l'idée qu'un autre petit bébé devrait s'appuyer contre elle pour dormir, au chaud et en sécurité dans les bras de sa maman. Elle remit l'enfant dans les bras de son mari et partit d'un pas rapide. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter le regard glacial de Lucius sur elle lorsqu'elle pleurait. Celui-ci ne fit pas un mouvement pour la retenir. Il gardait les yeux fixer sur son fils, son héritier. Le fruit de sa chair et de son sang. L'enfant ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et regarda son père en souriant, tendant les bras vers son visage, ses doigts potelés effleurant les longs cheveux blonds qui le chatouillaient. Il se mit à rire aux éclats en voyant son papa lui tirer la langue, comme un enfant. Lucius eut un sourire. Il serra son bébé contre lui. L'enfant ne se souviendrait jamais des larmes de son père.

OoO

Pétunia Dursley ouvrit la porte, souhaitant déposer les bouteilles de lait vides sur le palier. Celles-ci tombèrent à terre et se brisèrent sous le choc. Elle se pencha en avant et ouvrit légèrement les pans de couvertures qui cachaient le petit bébé dans le berceau d'osier. Elle regarda avec effarement les cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur les yeux verts du petit. Des yeux verts, verts comme ceux de Lily. Elle se souvint d'un poème, qu'elle récitait si souvent à sa jeune soeur, autrefois. _Tout cela ne vaut pas le poison qui découle de tes yeux, de tes yeux verts. Lacs où mon âme tremble et se voit à l'envers. Mes songes viennent en foule pour se désaltérer à ces gouffres amers. _Elle décacheta la lettre posée sur le ventre de l'enfant et la lut avidement. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. « Oh, mon Dieu, pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ? » pensa-t-elle. « Pourquoi m'avoir enlever ma soeur ? ». La réponse lui vient d'elle-même. Tu la haïssais, ce réprimenda-t-elle. « Non, non ! C'est la magie que je détestais, c'est elle qui m'avait prit ma soeur ! ». Pétunia prit l'enfant dans ses bras et rentra dans la maison. Il était la dernière chose qui lui restait de Lily. Alors, elle veillerait sur lui. La porte d'entrée se referma derrière elle. Elle ne vit pas l'homme qui l'observait depuis le parc de Privet Drive. Celui qui resterait enfonçé dans le deuil désespéré que lui avait infligé la disparition de son amour.

Il s'éloigna.

- Au revoir, Harry Potter.

Severus disparut dans un tourbillon de cape noire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Un autre monde**

Dix années s'écoulèrent. Dix années durant lesquelles Severus fut professeur à Poudlard. Dix années durant lesquelles Lucius put assoire sa position auprès du Ministre de la Magie nommé peu de temps après la chute de Voldemort, Cornélius Fudge. Dix années durant lesquelles Bellatrix et Rodolphus furent enfermés à Azkaban en compagnie de Sirius. Dix années durant lesquelles Harry grandit loin de son monde, Draco ignora la naissance d'un parfait jumeau. Dix années. Avant que l'histoire ne se répète. Comme un cycle sans fin.

OoO

Dix ans. Pendant dix ans, elle avait dû voir son mari et son fils le mépriser, le haïr, le rejeter. Et, pour ne pas être méprisée, haïe et rejetée elle-même, elle avait dû faire comme eux. Elle avait fini par s'en convaincre, qu'elle le haïssait, qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, le fils unique de sa soeur tant détestée. Mais au fond d'elle-même, Pétunia Dursley ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ce petit garçon de onze ans, si frêle et jeune, de le chérir et le respecter. De pleurer silencieusement, au coeur de la nuit, la mort de sa soeur Lily et les souffrances de cet enfant. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà fait. L'héberger, le nourrir, lui offrir un toit au-dessus de sa tête. Le reste n'était pas de son ressort. C'était Vernon qui tenait les rênes de la maison, pas elle. Elle soupira et se dirigea à pas lents, souhaitant préserver le peu de sommeil qu'il restait à Harry, vers le placard à balais.

Draco émerga du sommeil vers les neuf heures ce jour là. La voix couinante de Dobby le tirant alors du pays merveilleux peuplés de créatures magiques douces et gentilles. Il rejetta ses couvertures au pied de son lit et se rua sur la porte de sa chambre, poussant Dobby de son chemin au passage. Il courut jusqu'à la Salle à manger, mais elle était déserte. Rebroussant chemin, il remonta dans les étages, mais bifurqua à gauche, vers le boudoire réservé à sa mère, plutôt qu'à droite, menant à sa chambre. Il courut jusqu'à une porte de bois sombre, à la poignée d'argent ouvragée représentant une tête de serpent. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et entra en trombe dans la pièce surchauffée que sa mère affectionnait tant. Il alla se jeter dans les bras de sa mère et enserra la traille fine de celle-ci, son visage enfoui dans la soie de son corsage. Narcissa Malfoy passa une main pâle, dont le seul bijou n'était que son alliance d'or blanc, dans les cheveux blonds de son fils en souriant.

Des coups forts, frappés contre la porte du placard, réveillèrent Harry. Il ouvrit ses yeux verts et les tourna vers la porte vibrante. « Lèves-toi tout de suite ! » entendit-il. Il soupira et se redressa lorsque la porte de la cuisine claqua derrière sa tante. De la poussière lui tomba alors sur le crâne. Quelqu'un s'amusait à sauter sur la marche située juste au-dessus de sa tête. Dudley. « Réveilles toi cousin ! On va au zoo ! » cria celui-ci. Un nouveau soupire s'échappa des lèvres pâles d'Harry. Sa journée ne pouvait pas plus mal commencer. Il ouvrit la porte du placard et s'apprêta à en sortir quand la main forte, pleine de doigts boudinés, de Dudley le repoussa brutalement dans son antre. Il se cogna la tête contre le mur du fond et regarda la porte se refermer sur son gros cousin. Il poussa un grognement de douleur et sortit, se dirigeant à pas lents vers la cuisine, fief de Pétunia.

Draco vit avec émerveillement Dobby apporter un plateau d'argent couvert de victuailles de toutes sortes. Croissants, pains au chocolat, tartines, confitures, pudding, marmelade. Tout les plats qu'il aimait pour son petit déjeuner. Il croisa le regard attendrit de sa mère et devina alors que c'était elle qui le lui avait fait préparer. Il sourit et, arrachant le plateau des mains de l'elfe de maison, le posa sur la table de bois près du canapé de Narcissa. Se hissant sur les genoux de celle-ci, il entama son repas. Il mangea en silence et laissa sa mère lui caresser les cheveux de ses mains fines. Il aimait beaucoup quand elle était aussi tendre avec lui. Il se disait alors qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Que ce n'était pas sa faute si ses parents étaient aussi froids, si ils semblaient ne pas pouvoir rester ensemble plus de quelques minutes. Que tout était bien, dans le meilleur des mondes. Une fois rassasié, il posa la tête contre l'épaule gracile de Narcissa. Fermant les yeux, il respira doucement le parfum frais de sa mère. Il l'aimait tellement, sa maman. Elle lui rappelait un matin de printemps frissonnant encore d'un hiver de glace. Les bras de sa mère se refermèrent sur lui. Il sentit le sommeil s'emparer doucement de lui, et son coeur battait au rythme soutenu de la respiration de Narcissa. Elle lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front et lui sourit.

- Endors toi, Dorian, tout va bien, mon ange...

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, toute trace de somnolence disparut de son visage pâle. Dorian ?

Harry entra silencieusement dans la cuisine. Son oncle Vernon l'ignora proprement, tandis que Dudley, fier à côté de sa montagne de cadeaux, lui souriait d'un air de dire « T'as vu ? Moi, j'ai pleins de cadeaux, tout le monde m'aime. Et personne ne t'aime, toi ! ». Harry détourna ses yeux verts et avança vers la gazinière devant laquelle sa tante se tenait droite, en remuant la poêle d'oeufs. Il avança à ses côtés et tendit la main vers la tasse brune qu'adorait son oncle. L'idée de la laisser tomber le titilla un instant, mais en voyant le regard froid de sa tante, il n'osa pas le faire. Versant un café noir dans la tasse, il retourna près de son oncle, qui la lui arracha des mains sans même un regard, ni un remerciement.

-Bien ! Duddy, ouvre tes cadeaux, fiston. L'heure tourne.

Dudley, en fils obéissant, se précipita sur le tas de paquets et arracha l'emballage du premier à sa portée. Il poussa un hurlement de joie quand il découvrit la toute nouvelle console de jeu. Il déballa ses autres présents, sous le regard jaloux de son cousin. Celui-ci s'empressa de détourner le visage quand Pétunia se tourna vers lui. Il mit les oeufs dans trois assiettes différentes et fit chauffer le bacon. Le tout, sans jamais jeter un coup d'oeil vers la table. Il attendit qu'ils aient tous finit de déjeuner pour se préparer son propre repas, constitué d'une petite tartine de pain beurré et d'une tasse de chocolat chaud. Il mangea en silence, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la cuisine claque. Pétunia marcha vers l'évier sans préter attention à son neveu et commença à empiler les assiettes sales dans le lave-vaisselle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour en prendre une dernière, Harry tendit sa tasse et tenta de la glisser parmis les verres. L'assiette heurta son poignet et tomba par terre, se brisant en sept morceaux. Horrifié, il s'accroupit et ramassa rapidement les morceaux, souhaitant réparer sa faute. L'un d'entre eux lui entailla profondément un doigt. Pétunia, voyant un liquide écarlate couler sur son sol immaculé, pâlit. Elle s'approcha de son neveu, le dominant de toute sa taille. Harry ferma les yeux, se prépara mentalement à subir la tempête. Il sentit des doigts frais enserrer son poignet et un liquide glacé couler sur sa petite blessure.Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur celui, terriblement tendre, de Pétunia.

- Fais attention, mon chéri.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et la porte claqua derrière elle sans que Harry ait pu faire le moindre mouvement. Mon chéri ?

Au même moments, dans deux lieux différents, deux petits garçons se demandèrent si le monde tournait vraiment rond. Qui était ce Dorian ? Et pourquoi Pétunia avait-elle appelé « mon chéri » son neveu tant haï ? Il y avait là des blessures mal cicatrisées, que, sans le vouloir, ils avaient rouvertes.

En Ecosse, tout en haut de sa Tour de pierre, Albus Dumbledore envoya deux hiboux par la fenêtre de son bureau. Il la referma et descendit aux cachots, il devait parler à son protégé. Le premier hibou s'envola vers Harry Potter et le second vers Draco Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Quand Harry rencontre Draco**

Quand son oncle décida de les emmener tous dans un lieu reculé, pour pouvoir enfin échapper aux lettres provocatrices destinées à son neveu, Harry sut que ce voyage serait unique. Il ignorait à quel point il avait raison. Allongé sur le sol sableux de la cabane branlante, Harry dessinait. Un dessin qui ressemblait vaguement à un gâteau d'anniversaire, avec onze petites bougies plantées dessus. Il inspira profondément et souffla, pensant avec force qu'on vienne le délivrer de sa prison. La cabane trembla.

La porte s'écroula par terre et Dudley, se réveillant en sursaut, hurla de terreur. Il entendit des pas précipités et des jurons sonores résonnaient au-dessus de sa tête. Harry se cacha derrière le montant de la cheminée. Il vit un homme, si ça pouvait être appelé un homme, passer le seuil de l'entrée, se pencher en se répendant en excuses et ramasser la porte de bois pourri. Il la remit sur ses gonds. Puis, poussant doucement Dudley, qui faillit s'écraser contre le mur à côté d'Harry, il s'assit sur le canapé, d'ordinaire prévu pour trois, mais dont il occupé la totalité de l'espace disponible. Il mit la main sous son manteau et un jolie parapluie rose décoré de fleurs jaillit d'une poche intérieur. Harry se retourna en entendant le bruit caractéristique qu'émet une arme à feu lorsqu'on la charge. Son oncle pointa son fusil sur le dos de l'homme. La main de Pétunia se crispa sur le bras de son mari lorsque l'être immense leur accorda enfin un peu d'attention.

- Qui êtes-vous, et que venez-vous faire ici ? C'est une violation de domicile !

- Taisez-vous donc, Dursley, espèce de vieux pruneau...

La voix grave et bourrue de l'homme résonna dans le « salon » puis il tendit une main, et plia le canon du fusil comme si cela avait été une brindille. Il vit Dudley écarquiller les yeux démesurément et il s'avança vers lui, sous le regard affolé de Vernon, et froid de Pétunia.

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais qu'un bébé, Harry. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ais autant grandi et grossi, surtout au niveau de la taille...

- Mais, je...je suis pas Harry.

Inspirant un grand coup, Harry sortit de sa cachette et s'avança vers l'homme. « C'est moi, Harry. » s'entendit-il dire. L'homme eut un sourire. « Evidement, que c'est toi... ». Comment cela, évidement ? L'homme se rassit et le canapé grinça sous l'effort. Avisant le gâteau de fortune traçé sur le sable du sol, l'être sortit une boîte blanche de son manteau. Il la tendit à Harry avec un sourire. Le petit garçon l'ouvrit et vit un joli gâteau, un vrai, avec une étrange pâte verte pour glaçage, et un 'Happy Birthday Harry' bourré de fautes d'orthographe. Il sourit, malgré tout. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait un vrai gâteau pour son anniversaire. Il tourna alors légèrement la tête vers les adultes qui l'accompagnaient et croisa le regard de sa tante. Il referma rapidement la boîte et la posa sur la table aux pieds rongés avant de s'avançer d'un pas assuré vers le nouveau venu.

- Excusez-moi, mais... Qui êtes-vous ?

- Rubeus Hagrid. Gardien des lieux et des clés à Poudlard. Tu sais déjà tout sur Poudlard, bien sûr.

- Euh, pardon mais, non.

- Quoi ? Comment non ?

Le géant, car il devait en être un vu sa taille ce n'était pas possible autrement, se tourna vers Vernon et Pétunia, qui frissonèrent de peur.

- Nous...nous n'avons pas jugé utile de lui en parler, marmona Vernon.

- Comment ? Ce garçon est inscrit à Poudlard depuis sa naissance !

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, Poudlard ? demanda Harry

- Une école de magie, Harry. Tu es un sorcier, répondit doucement le géant.

- Un...un quoi ? Noon, je ne peux pas être un sorcier. Ca n'existe pas, la magie.

- Ah oui ? Et qui t'as dit ça ?

- Mon oncle.

- Bien sûr.

- Nous voulions l'éloigner de tout cela ! Faire de lui quelqu'un de normal ! lança Vernon

- Quoi ? Vous le saviez ? Vous le saviez et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

- Evidement, que nous le savions.

La voix glaçiale de Pétunia fit taire les trois hommes. Elle s'avança d'un pas léger, assuré. Son regard méprisant s'attarda un instant sur Hagrid avant de se tourner vers son neveu. Il s'adouçit alors considérablement.

- Et oui, nous le savions. Tu ne pouvais être qu'un sorcier. Ma...merveilleuse...soeur ayant été une sorcière. Oh, mes parents étaient tellement heureux, tellement fiers le jour où elle a reçu sa lettre. Nous avions une sorcière dans la famille, n'était-ce pas merveilleux ? Moi, j'étais la seule à la voir telle qu'elle était. Un monstre ! Puis, elle a connu ce Potter...Et tu es arrivé ! Je savais que tu serais comme eux. Tout aussi bizarre. Tout aussi...anormal ! Enfin, un beau jour, quelqu'un l'a fait explosée ! Et nous avons hérité de toi, annonça-t-elle.

- Explosé ? Mais...Vous m'aviez dit que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture ! s'indigna Harry.

- Pardon ? Un accident de voiture ? Comment diable un accident de voiture aurait pu tuer Lily et James Potter ? s'étonna Hagrid

- Il fallait bien trouver quelque chose, marmonna Pétunia.

- Il ira à Poudlard !

- Non ! Lorsque nous l'avons recueillit, nous nous sommes juré de faire de lui quelqu'un de normal ! s'égosilla Vernon.

- C'est une insulte ! Un scandale ! Ce garçon ira à Poudlard ! Il aura une scolarité digne de ce nom, et deviendra un des plus puissants sorciers de sa génération ! Et il aura le plus grand directeur qu'on est vu à Poudlard : Albus Dumbledore...

- JE REFUSE DE PAYER LE MOINDRE SOU POUR QU'UN VIEUX TIMBRE LUI APPRENNE DES TOURS DE MAGIE ! hurla l'oncle de Harry.

Le parapluie rose que le géant tenait serrer dans sa main, semblable à un hachoir à viande, jaillit sous le nez de Vernon Dursley, qui recula de frayeur. Les yeux noirs, enfin c'était ce qui semblait à Harry sous l'épaisse barbe hirsute qui obscuriçissait le visage du géant, semblaient rougoyer à la lueur du feu qu'il avait allumé un peu plus tôt pour se réchauffer les mains.

- N'insultez plus jamais Albus Dumbledore devant moi... menaça Hagrid.

Il pointa alors le parapluie sur le derrière de Dudley, qui mangeait le gâteau d'anniversaire de Harry, et des étincelles argentées en jaillirent. Une jolie petite queue de cochon rose déchira alors le tissu du pantalon de pyjama et Dudley poussa un couinement porcin. Vernon resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Pétunia poussa un cri aigu et se précipita sur son fils, jetant un regard désolé à Harry au passage. Puis elle emmena son enfant terrorisé à l'étage, sur les talons de Vernon. Hagrid se dirigea calmement vers la porte qui s'écrasa à nouveau par terre sous la pression des doigts du géant.

- Tu viens ? Sauf si tu préfères rester avec ces moldus, bien sûr...

Sur ce, il sortit dans la tempête qui faisiat rage au dehors. Harry jeta un simple regard vers l'escalier, où l'on voyait s'agiter les ombres des trois Dursley. Harry sourit en voyant celle, fine et longiligne de Pétunia s'arrêter quelque sinstants, comme pour le regarder, avant de retourner auprès de celle de son enfant. Harry sourit et suivit le géant.

OoO

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la terrible bévue de Narcissa. Et Draco n'avait cessé de ruminer des pensées toutes aussi folles les unes que les autres. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ne soit pas vraiment le fils de Narcissa et Lucius, mais celui d'une pauvre Cracmole avec qui son père aurait trompé sa mère, et que ce Dorian soit celui de Narcissa et Lucius, et que les deux bébés aient été échangés ? Ou bien était-il Dorian, sans être Dorian, illusion née de l'esprit de sa mère ? Les idées se bousculaient toujours sous le crâne de Draco mais il n'avait pu obtenir aucunes réponses, sa mère se refermant comme une huitre à ses questions et son père l'ignorant tout simplement. Et cela énérvait profondément Draco. Qu'importe. Ce jour là était celui des achats. Il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard quelques jours auparavant et sa mère, heureuse comme une petite fille, lui avait promit de l'emmener acheter tout ce dont il aurait besoin dans les plus brefs délais. Et elle ne l'avait jamais plus appeler Dorian. Tout allait bien.

Narcissa, vêtue d'une longue cape bleu marine attendait patiement avec son fils que Lucius daigne venir les rejoindre dans le salon. Lorsque l'homme, beau et grand, entra dans la pièce, Draco lui sourit. Narcissa aussi. Et Lucius, pendant quelques secondes, fut ébloui par le sourire étincelant de son fils unique. Et se rappela soudainement pourquoi il avait aimé Narcissa Black. Alors, ôtant un petit moment le masque glaçial qu'il s'était imposé depuis son intronisation chez les mangemorts, l'homme sourit à son tour. Un sourire faible, pâle reflet de celui de Draco. Mais aussi aimant que ceux de Narcissa autrefois. Eux maintenant si froids... Lucius se forgea une nouvelle image lisse et impassible à cette pensée. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et entra dans la cheminée. Sa voix tremblante résonna quelques instants encore après qu'il eut disparu dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes comme de l'émeraude. Narcissa fit entrer son fils dans la cheminée et lui tendit le petit sac de velours qui contenait la poudre. Draco disparut à son tour, partit rejoindre son père. Et Narcissa baissa la tête. Et une larme coula sur sa joue. Et elle disparut à son tour.

Draco était heureux. Inconscient du troule qui régnait entre ses parents, il courait d'une boutique à une autre. Enfin, courait. Autant que peut se le permettre un Malfoy. Narcissa le suivait, un sourire figé aux lèvres, et Lucius marchait d'un pas assuré, saluant des connaissances de-ci de -là. Draco s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna d'un bloc vers sa mère, qui dut s'arrêter brutalement à son tour. Lucius, ne les ayant pas vu entra en collision avec le corps de son épouse. Il s'écarta précipitement d'elle en sentant ses longs cheveux blonds caresser ses joues, effleurer ses lèvres. Narcissa, les joues en feu d'avoir était aussi proche de son époux pendant quelques secondes, toussa un peu avant de regarder son fils. Il n'avait rien vu. « Par quoi on commence ? » Bonne question, se dit-elle. « Pourquoi pas par les robes ? » Et Draco sourit.

En entrant dans le magasin de Madame Guipure, Draco fixa immédiatement son regard sur une robe de velour noir, brodée de fils d'argent et d'or, de rubis et d'émeraude. Il n'eut même pas le temps de poser sa question. « Je te l'offrirai pour Noël, mon chéri ». Narcissa lisait presque dans ses pensées. Lucius s'attarda aussi sur la robe magnifique et pensa vaguement qu'elle aurait plus aussi à Severus et à James. Il secoua la tête et dit à sa femme qu'il allait acheter un animal à son fils. Il savait parfaitement ce que voulait Draco. Un hibou grand duc, comme le sien. Et Lucius partit. Narcissa le suivit du regard. Et le bleu de ses yeux rencontra le gris des siens. Puis, se détournèrent. Il fallait acheter des robes.

Draco babillait joyeusement avec sa mère, ignorant superbement la couturière, qui s'acharnait à lui faire de belles robes d'école. « Je veux ci, je veux ça, et ceci, et cela... ». Narcissa soupira et arrêta le long monologue de son enfant d'un geste de la main. « Je vais t'acheter ta baguette. Attend moi ». Puis, elle partit. La couturière soupira. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait un enfant aussi capricieux. La clochette de la porte d'entrée sonna alors. Un homme immense suivit d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs entrèrent. Et le gris de ses yeux accrochèrent le vert des siens. Et restèrent soudés.

OoO

Harry entra dans le magasin de couture, un air stupéfait peint sur son visage. C'était magique. « Logique, se dit-il, je suis un sorcier ! ». Une femme un peu ronde, aux cheveux gris, était agenouillée devant un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, debout sur un tabouret, une robe noire trop longue tombant sur ses jambes. Il avait des yeux gris, froidement fixés sur lui, un visage pointu et une peau pâle. Trop pâle. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air malade. Il semblait très délicat, pour un garçon, avec son maintien droit et fier, ses mains fines, ses mains de pianiste. Harry adorait la musique. Surtout le piano. Il n'aimait pas les yeux glaçéq de ce garçon aux allures de fille. Il soutint son regard sans faillir, ne prêtant plus garde ni à la femme ni à Hagrid. Il se sentit tiré par la main, hissé sur un tabouret, comme lui. Il sentit qu'on lui passait une étoffe sur le corps, comme lui. Il ne lâchait pas son regard gris et y découvrit une petite pailette bleutée. De beaux yeux, assurément. Harry détourna enfin le regard, abandonnant la partie, pour cette fois.

- Salut. Moi, c'est Draco Malfoy. Ca va ?

- Très bien.

- C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ? Ca se voit, à ton visage. C'est génial, hein ? Où sont tes parents ? Moi, mon père est en train de m'acheter un hibou et ma mère ma baguette.

- Mes parents sont morts.

- Ah, je suis désolé.

Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air désolé du tout, on aurait même dit qu'il s'en fichait pas mal. Harry sentit une profonde antipathie s'emparer de lui. C'était bien la première fois qu'il détestait quelqu'un sans même avoir envie de s'en dissuader, de chercher à connaître cette personne. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il se dit que ce garçon tiendrait une place importante dans sa vie. La place d'un rival, d'un ennemi à éliminer. Et Harry eut un sourire.

Draco trouva ce garçon très beau, sur le coup. Après un examen plus approfondit, il vit qu'il était assez négligé avec ses vêtements déchirés et sales, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, et ses yeux verts. Comme des pierres précieuses. Draco adorait tout ce qui brillait. Surtout les pierres précieuses. Draco se dit que ce garçon serait primordial, qu'il serait important dans sa vie. A tel point que, pour la première fois de son existence, il désira ardement se faire un ami. Et Draco sourit.

La robe du blond fut finie avant la sienne. Il le regarda sauter du tabouret lestement et prendre les sacs que lui tendait la coutirière avant de partir vers la porte d'entrée. Harry le suivait des yeux, fixement. Il ne vit pas la magnifique femme blonde qui attendait le garçon devant la porte, une boîte rectangulaire dans les mains. Il ne vit pas l'homme, grand et beau, les rejoindre quelques instants plus tard avec une cage de métal qui retenait enfermé un grand hibou au plumage gris. Il ne vit rien de tout ce qui l'entourait. Tout ce qu'il capta, ce fut le sourire éblouissant que lui offrit Draco, lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui de la rue, en guise d'adieu. Et Harry se dit que, peut-être, ce garçon ne serait pas son rival éternel. Que, peut-être, ils pourraient être amis. Et il sourit. Peut-être.

Draco sortit du magasin de madame Guipure et alla rejoindre sa mère qui, souriante, l'attendait avec la boîte de sa baguette dans les mains. Draco qui avait pourtant été tellement impatient à l'idée de tenir, enfin, sa propre baguette magique, ne fit pas un mouvement pour la lui prendre des mains. Il vit son père arriver avec la cage et le hibou grand duc qu'il désirait tant. Et pourtant, il n'en fut pas heureux, sur le coup. Le bois d ela baguette n'était pas aussi sombre que les cheveux du garçon. Les yeux du hibou n'étaient pas aussi verts que les siens. Draco accrocha un sourire heureux et satisfait sur se slèvre set suivit joyeusement ses parents, vers la librairie. Il se retourna durant un bref instants et vit le regard vert, si vert, du garçon dont il ignorait encore le nom fixé sur lui. Et Draco sourit. Il vit le garçon lui sourire en retour et en fut heureux. Ils seraient amis, c'était certain. Du moins, l'ésperait-il.


	9. Chapter 9

Mes plus humbles excuses pour le retard, mais je suis débordée en ce moment... Et c'est dur, d'écrire à peu près bien, pour une fiction de cette ampleur... J'essairai de poster le chapitre suivant le plus rapidement possible !

Les paroles en italiques dans le dialogue entre Harry et Draco sont leurs pensées.

**Chapitre 9 : Des années difficiles**

Quand le moment fut venu, ce fut Harry qui refusa la main tendue de Draco. Cela tua dans l'oeuf leur amitié. Leur première année se déroula mal : Harry alla à Gryffondor, Draco à Serpentard. Harry arracha la pierre philosophale des mains du Professeur Quirell, Draco l'ayant aidé à faire entrer un troll des montagnes à l'intérieur du château. Lorsque les Gryffondors remportèrent la Coupe des Quatre maisons, la colère de Draco augmenta d'un cran.

Débuta alors leur deuxième année. Après une rencontre houleuse au Chemin de Traverse, le château fut secoué par une nouvelle terrifiante : La chambre des secrets avait été de nouveau ouverte. Tout les soupçons se portèrent sur Harry, le Fourchelangue. La colère de Draco fut remplaçée par la jalousie. Lorsqu'il apprit que le Gryffondor avait risqué sa vie pour sauver Ginny Weasley, une traître à son sang, Draco se dit que son meurtre aurait été préférable.

Ce fut alors leur troisième année. Celle qui marqua un tournant dans leurs existances. Cette année là, Sirius Black s'évada. Cette année là, les plus grands partisans de Voldemorts s'évadèrent aussi. Cette année là, Lucius reprenait du service en tant que Mangemort, malgré les protestations de Narcissa, malgré les avertissement de Severus. Celui-ci, préférant aidé Rémus Lupin le loup-garou et, par la même occasion, Sirius, le meilleur ami de son tendre James, cet enfoiré qui avait fait de sa vie un calvaire, ce fut Narcissa qui se joignit au troupes du Mage Noir. Draco ignorait tout cela. Il regardait de loin Harry se démener avec les Détraqueurs. Il le savait en danger, et une inquiètude sans nom s'emparait doucement de lui.

Durant leur quatrième année, Voldemort revint la vie. Harry était plus en danger que jamais. Les Mangemorts étaient presque tous réunis. Et Draco devait faire un choix. Voldemort ou Harry. Il repensa aux regards haineux de Potter. Aux douces paroles du Mage Noir. Et il fit son choix.

La Cinquième année commença. Durant cette année, Draco regretta le choix qu'il avait fait : son père avait été arrêté. Pour Lucius, se fut une véritable déchéance. Une terreur sans nom s'empara de lui lorsqu'il apprit qu'on lui destinait le baiser du Détraqueur. Il remercia Merlin de l'avoir épargné lorsqu'il apprit que, finalement, il n'était condamné qu'à Azkaban. Lucius ignorait alors jusqu'où Narcissa avait été pour lui. Une visite auprès de Cornélius Fudge, un sort habilement jeté et tous vos désirs deviennent des ordres... Et c'est ce qui arriva. Après avoir perdu son enfant, après avoir vu son fils faire un choix cornélien et s'y tenir, après avoir vu son mari arrêté, elle ne supportait plus de perte. Les yeux bleus de Narcissa avait viré au noir. Si cet idiot de Potter n'avait pas le courage de vaincre ce mégalomane de Voldemort, elle s'en chargerait à sa place. Elle n'attaquerait pas de face, fonçant dans le tas comme l'aurait fait un stupide Gryffondor. Elle userait de toute sa persuasion, de toute son intelligence pour arriver à ses fins. La fourberie et la perfidie furent de mise. Le Courage des Serpentards s'accompagne de Trahison.

Pour Draco, Harry était devenu l'ennemi à abbatre. Mais il savait parfaitement, déjà, au plus profond de son coeur, qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à le tuer. Même pour Voldemort. Même pour son père. Il ne pourrait jamais.

Sixième année. Allongé sur la banquette du train, la tête sur les genoux de Pansy, sa douce Pansy, la seule qui ne le jugeait pas sur son innadmissible attirance, Draco regardait le ciel, ne prêtant que vaguement l'oreille aux conversations des autres. Jusqu'à ce que Blaise entre. Là, toute son attention se fixa sur le jeune noir. Blaise, c'était le seul que Draco acceptait d'écouter. Le seul qui soit assez sensé pour ne pas se rallier à Voldemort. Le seul à avoir fait le bon choix. Mais toutes les erreurs se rattrappent, il paraît... Draco se redressa. La porte se bloqua lorsque Blaise voulut la fermer. Il tomba sur Goyle. Et il y eut un éclair blanc. Dans la cabine. Draco fronça les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur le porte-bagages. Etrange... Il détourna les yeux et croisa ceux, noirs d'encre, de Pansy. Elle pensait comme lui. Blaise s'assit à ses côtés, tendu comme un ressort. Un regard, juste un seul. Bien. Le petit pote Potter était venu leur rendre une petite visite...

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Draco pretexta un chose à faire, laissant ses amis quitter le vagond tranquillement. Il baissa le store et resta immobile quelques instants. Rapide comme l'éclair, vitesse accrue par ses durs entraînements d'Attrapeur, il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et, visant l'espace creux du porte-bagage, jeta un sortilège de Stupéfixion. Un bruit étouffé lui parvint. Et un Harry Potter, prostré dans une position des plus grotesque, le regard surpris, chuta à ses pieds. Draco eut un sourire méprisant.

- Je savais bien que quelqu'un étais là. J'ai vu passer un éclair blanc tout à l'heure quand Blaise est revenu. Et, comme c'est étrange, tes baskets sont blanches, Potter...

Draco se pencha et prit la cape d'invisibilité de Potter entre ses doigts fins. Le tissu était doux, très doux, et fluide comme de l'eau. Draco avait envie de se glisser sous cette cape, de s'y blottir et de rester endormi pour le restant de ses jours. Il releva les yeux vers Harry. Et croisa les siens. Il était surpris, si surpris, d'avoir été découvert. Draco se pencha sur son oreille. Leur position aurait rappelé un souvenir doux-amer à Severus. Un homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés prostré au sol, un second homme penché sur lui, les lèvres près de l'oreille, des paroles douces mais fermes, paroles d'adieux se déversant en un flot continu et destructeur.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas très malin, Potter... Venir, seul, dans un compartiment plein de Serpentards, c'était plus que risqué, c'était même téméraire. Mais je n'en attend jamais moins de toi, mon cher Potter. Ton courage, ta folie plutôt, m'étonnera toujours. La moitié des gens qui occupaient ce compartiment étaient des Mangemorts novices, tu le sais ? Non, et bien maintenant c'est chose faite. Et tu vas t'empresser d'aller tout révéler à Dumbledore, c'est clair ? Et, évidement, motus sur mes paroles. Tu diras juste que tu as entendu un échange étrange entre eux jusqu'à ce que tu vois la Marque sur leur bras. L'avant-bras. Le gauche. Elle ressemble à cela...

Et Draco releva sa manche. Les yeux d'Harry descendirent jusqu'à son avant-bras. Le gauche. Un coup de pied dans la figure lui brisa le nez. Un craquement sonore retentit dans le petit compartiment, écoeurant. Harry ferma les yeux, la douleur lui incendiant le visage. Draco le regarda un court instant, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Pris d'une impulsion subite, ses doigts frais allèrent effleurer le nez brisé. La douleur s'apaisa légèrement. Draco s'approcha encore. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de la joue, caressèrent la bouche charnue de Potter, s'échappèrent vers sa gorge. Ses mains enserrèrent le cou de Harry. Il plaqua le corps stupéfixié contre la paroi du train, admirant la peur et la douleur s'infiltrer dans le regard vert de son ennemi tant chéri. Tant chéri... Draco plaça son visage tout contre celui de Harry. Les yeux gris, hallucinés, plongés dans les yeux verts, terrorisés.

- Tu l'ignore encore, Potter... Tes ennemis et tes alliés ne sont pas toujours ceux que tu crois... Tu le sais, pas vrai... Tu le sais que je veux te tuer. Tu as fais arrêté mon père. Tu as détruit ma mère. Tu as brisé ma vie...

Draco écrasa violement sa bouche contre celle de Harry. Ses dents mordirent la lèvre inférieur de Potter, sa langue s'enfonça brusquement dans l'antre chaude qui lui ouvrait ses portes. Ses mains resserrèrent leur emprise sur la gorge de sa victime. Draco se mit à califourchon sur les jambes, tendues et rigides, de Potter. Une de ses mains quitta le cou crispé du Gryffondor et alla s'enfouir dans ses mèches sombres et rebelles. Son bassin frotta contre celui de Harry. Sa langue plongea plus avant, caressa sa congénère, l'aima. Il poussa un gémissement. Et sentit le sortilège qu'il avait jeté se dissoudre de plus en plus. Il se décolla de Harry, s'arrachant avec amertume de ces lèvres tant haïes. Il se releva, remit en place ses vêtements, souhaitant cacher l'érection qui lui labourait les reins de douleur. Il enleva sa chaussure et frotta de son pied nu le nez brisé de Harry, puis glissa sous sa gorge. Il lui envoya la tête en arrière, violement. Elle heurta la parois de train. Harry retomba à terre, assomé. Draco remit sa chaussure et s'en alla, jettant au passage la cape d'invisibilité sur sa victime.

Plus tard dans l'année, Harry découvrit avec rancoeur que Draco dispraissait littéralement, parfois des journées entières. Il disparaissait _complétement_, même de la Carte du Maraudeur. Et Harry, intrigué, obnubilé par son rival, tentait de le suivre partout. Il échouait toujours, alors qu'il était si près du but. Les disparitions de Malfoy le perturbaient. « Où va-til ? Avec qui ? Et pourquoi ? ». Ces questions le torturaient, plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Un soir, après le dîner, il annonça à Ron et Hermione une brève chose à faire et, se cachant sous son éternelle alliée, sa Cape d'Invisibilité, Harry attendit l'apparition de Draco. Quand celui-ci sortit de la Grande Salle, il s'arrêta un court instant, fixant un point vide près de lui, sur sa droite. Harry n'était pas inquiet. Il ne pouvait pas savoir sa présence. Il avait la Cape. Draco avança d'un pas, s'arrêta, jeta un regard derrière lui, en direction d'Harry. Il se mit à courir. Harry le suivit. Ils descendirent les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots, parcoururent des dédales plus nombreux les uns que les autres. Draco se stoppa subitement en plein milieu d'un couloir et Harry, prit dans son élan, le bouscula. Draco le saisit alors par son bras invisible et le plaqua au mur le plus proche, arrachant la cape de sur sa tête. Il eut un sourire.

- Potter. Quel déplaisir de te voir... _Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué... _

- Malfoy. Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

- De quoi veux-tu parler ? _Laisse moi t'embrasser... _

- De tes disparitions inexpliquées et frustrantes ! _Embrasse-moi... _

- J'ignore ce que tu veux dire, Potter...

Draco s'écarta légérement de lui. Son regard quitta le sien, glissa sur son visage, s'arrêta sur les lèvres rougies qui semblaient n'attendre que lui, qui semblaient désirer être embrassées. Draco serra les poignets de Harry un peu plus fort. Celui-ci émit un gémissement. De douleur, de désir, de plaisir, Harry n'aurait su le dire. Tout ce qui importât, c'est que Draco perdit le contrôle de lui-même. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Potter, pressant fortement son corps au sien. Il libéra les mains d'Harry, glissa l'une dans les cheveux sombres, l'autre maintenant la tête de sa victime consentante droite. Harry passa ses mains sous la chemise immaculée de son agresseur et caressa le ventre plat. Il frotta son bassin contre celui de Malfoy, gémissant au contact de leurs éréctions. Harry tira si fort sur les pans de la chemise que les boutons sautèrent, que le tissu se déchira, ne laissant que des lambeaux sur le torse et le ventre de Draco. Celui-ci défit la cravate rouge et or de Potter et déchira la chemise de son partenaire. Il se colla plus fortement encore contre lui et s'arracha à ses lèvres. Il les fit glisser sur la gorge d'Harry, les pressa contre le sang battant à sa carotide. Il mordit sauvagement cette zone sensible et ses dents, aiguisées, déchirèrent la peau. Une petite goutte de sang perla et il la recueillit de la pointe de la langue. Harry eut un léger cri, rauque et plein de désir, lorsque Draco le mordit. Il avait mal. Il était torturé. Il voulait être libéré.

- Draco... Je t'en prie...

Ces mots produisirent sur le blond comme un éléctrochoc. Il plongea son regard gris dans celui de Harry. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs, seulement entourés d'une fine ligne verte. Ses pupilles dilatées brillaient d'un désir violent. Draco perdit la tête. Il assista au reste de la scène comme spectateur, et non acteur. Il se vit déboutonner le pantalon de Potter, le laissant défaire le sien. Il se vit retourner Potter contre le mur, se vit glisser ses doigts dans la bouche abîmée par trop de baisers de Harry, regarda la langue rose les suçer, lécher, mordiller. Il se vit pénétrer Harry de ses deux doigts, le préparant minutieusement à la suite. Il vit Potter rejeter la tête en arrière, gémir bruyament, demandant plus, suppliant l'assouvissement de son désir. Il se vit enlever ses doigts de Potter, sa main s'enroulant autour de son sexe dur et dressé. Il se vit le prendre brutalement. Il réintégra alors son propre esprit, sous la force du plaisir qui le submergea. C'était violent, animal, instincts primitifs trop refoulés. Ses coups de boutoirs étaient rapides et profonds, les cris d'Harry, déchirant et monstrueusement attirants. Draco voulait qu'il hurle son nom, qu'il l'implore encore. Il fit son maximum pour le torturer toujours plus, retardant sa jouissance, accélérant la sienne. Draco voulait que Harry reprenne ses esprits, il voulait qu'il sache ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, qu'il comprenne la portée de leurs actes. Il voulait qu'il pleure de dégoût pour lui-même. Baiser avec Malfoy ! Quelle déchéance ce serait pour lui, le Grand Harry Potter, Survivant de son état ! Quelle décéption, pour ce puissant Gryffondor ! Draco ne se rendait même pas compte des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Il n'entendait pas ses paroles, prononçées d'une voix brisée par la peur et la colère.

- Si tu savais, par Merlin, si tu savais. A quel point je te hais. Je te hais parce que je t'aime. Je te hais pour tout ce que tu es, pour tout ce que j'aurai voulu être, avoir et que je n'aurai jamais, que je ne serai jamais. Je te hais parce que tu es Harry Potter, mon éternel rival, mon Gryffondor abhorré, mon ennemi tant aimé...

Il enfouit son visage dans la nuque de Harry, implorant son pardon pour l'avoir blessé, pour l'avoir sali, pour l'avoir aimé. Il laissa libre cours à ses larmes et jouit au plus profond d'Harry. Celui-ci était au bord de l'évanouissement. Il avait écouté les paroles de Draco comme entouré d'un voile noir, d'un brouillard trop épais pour qu'il comprenne tout à fait la profondeur de ces mots, la douleur qui en suitait, le désespoir qui l'habitait. Quand les bras de Malfoy se détachèrent de lui, il se laissa glisser au sol. Il perdit connaissance, emportant dans son sommeil sans rêve les beaux yeux gris illuminés d'un amour infini...

OoO

Severus transplana devant la maison du Square Grimmaurd. Il s'engagea dans la petite allée qui menait au Manoir et entra dans la bâtisse. Le hall était sombre. Il défit sa cape, aussi noire que ses yeux, à croire qu'il était entourée d'ombres. Cette réfléxion lui apporta un sourire amer. Il était entouré d'ombres. Celles de la Mort et de la Culpabilité. Silencieux, il descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la cuisine et ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux noirs se portèrent immédiatement à l'opposée de la Salle où, reposant sur le montant de la cheminée, un cadre doré entourait une photo jaunie par le temps. Une photographie où James et Sirius, côtes à côtes, souriaient, heureux, entourés de leurs amis, Rémus et Peter, ce traître. James tenait la main de Lily dans la sienne. Belle, si belle Lily... Severus ferma les yeux un bref instant, qui suffit néanmoins à faire disparaître le souvenir mélancolique qui avait soudainement jaillit. _Il_ était là. Evidement. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas être là ? Il était toujours là. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Il est vrai que pour Black, quitter cette demeure était impossible, rigoureusement. Alors, fatalement, il était là, n'importe quand. Mais à bien y réfléchir, n'avait-il pas toujours été là, même dans les pires situations ? Evidement, autrefois, il avait causé lui-même ces situations atroces, mais après ? Quand James et Lily s'étaient marié ? Quand ils étaient morts ? Plus Severus remontait le fil de sa mémoir plus l'évidence lui apparaissait : Sirius Black, cet être honni avait été le seul à toujours rester à ses côtés. Le seul. Même James l'avait abandonné. Tous. Sauf Black. Severus alla s'assoir en face de lui. Ils se jaugèrent du regard, noir contre gris, argent contre onyx. C'était un combat perdu d'avance. Severus détourna les yeux, comme toujours, troublé par l'intensité de ces yeux. Il se gifla mentalement. Le seul regard qui devait pouvoir le troubler, c'était celui de James, et de personne d'autre. Mais James est mort, il ne reviendra plus, murmura dans son esprit une petite voix insidieuse. Severus secoua imperceptiblement la tête, ce qui échappa à Rémus, qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, mais pas à Sirius. Rémus s'assit aux côtés de Severus, posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule rigide, souriant tendrement. En regardant ce sourire, Severus se rappela de celui de Lily. Pourquoi était-il venu au Manoir, déjà ? Il l'ignorait et n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se perdre dans ce sourire trop tendre. Mourir sous ses lèvres trop douces. Comme avec Lily...

OoO

Narcissa faisait les cent pas dans son boudoire, attendant impatiement le retour de Lucius. Finalement, elle n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Elle qui s'était dit que plus jamais elle ne devait se laisser ensorceler par Lucius, elle n'était pas capable de tenir ses engagements. Elle eut un sourire amer. Elle n'avait jamais été capable d'être rationnelle, en bien comme en mal, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lucius. Elle serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre, avant de les essuyer sur sa robe. Elle alla s'assoir sur le tabouret et pianota sur les touches de nacres du piano. Sa nervosité était insoutenable ! Pourquoi donc avait-elle si peur ? Ce n'est pas comme si Lucius risquait quoi que ce soit. La personne à voir n'était jamais que Bellatrix. Mais la peur de Narcissa ne concernait pas un danger physique, voir mortel. C'était son coeur, à elle, qui était en danger. Ils croyaient qu'elle l'ignorait. Etaient-ils donc complétement idiots ? Il avait été impossible de ne pas savoir. La rumeur avait circulait dans tout Poudlard, à l'époque et son coeur avait souffert comme jamais.

Elle était alors Narcissa Black, fiançée de Lucius Malfoy. Et voilà ce cher Patrick Parkinson venu lui annonçer, un air désolé sur le visage, avoir vu Lucius embrasser Bellatrix au détour d'un couloir désert. Etrange qu'il se soit trouvé là, à ce moment précis. Patrick détéstait Narcissa, tout le monde le savait. Elle n'avait pas porté de crédit à ces élucubrations grotesques. Elle aurait du, pourtant. Car Patrick n'avait pas menti. Elle était retourné à son dortoir. Tout était vide à ce moment là. Elle avait prit son sac au pied de son lit, puis elle était redscendue. Des paroles, venant de la Salle Commune l'avaient alerté. Elle s'était cachée dans l'ombre. Elle avait jeté un oeil dans la salle, pour voir sa soeur, de dos, embrasser Lucius, à califourchon sur lui, assis sur le canapé. Elle avait admiré ce spectacle malsain, avec un plaisir morbide. Puis Bellatrix était partie, avec l'assurance de pouvoir le rejoindre le soir-même dans ses appartements privés. Narcissa avait attendu quelques secondes et avait ouvert la porte des escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir. Rien, ni personne n'auraient pu deviner que son coeur était fracassé. Pas même Lucius. Cette nuit là, il avait couché avec Bellatrix puis annonçé ses fiançailles avec la jolie blonde qu'était Narcissa le lendemain même, sous les yeux de Bella. Bien, même si elle n'avait rien fait, Narcissa avait eu une petite vengeance sur sa soeur, tout de même. Lucius, après, avait tout fait pour se racheter, bien qu'il ignorât qu'elle savait tout.

Et donc, Narcissa marchait dans son boudoir. Elle l'attendait. La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme habillé d'une longue cape noire, un capuchon et un masque sur le visage entra. Il rejeta le capuchon en arrière, laissant ses longs cheveux blonds coulaient, désordonnés, dans son dos. Le masque s'évapora en une fumée d'argent. Lucius s'effondra dans le sofa. Elle resta immobile près de lui avant, en voyant les blessures qu'il portait sur le visage, de s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle posa ses doigts frais sur les hématomes bleutés en soupirant. D'un voix basse et faible, elle lui demanda ce qui c'était passé. Il détourna le regard avant de lui raconter. Il était arrivé au Manoir Lestrange où Bellatrix l'attendait avec Rodolphus. Elle l'avat ammené au salon. Le Maître l'y attendait. A ce stade du récit, Narcissa frissonna. Après une séance de torture habituelle, le Maître s'était penché sur lui. Il lui avait mrmuré à l'oreille des mots que Lucius refusa de répéter. Narcissa devait à tout prix ignorer que sa vie et celle de leur fils était en danger. Voldemort avait alors proposé une alternative, pour éviter d'exécuter les menaces qu'il avait proféré. Il lui avait dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour lui, en caressant ses cheveux et son visage d'une main, l'autre remontant doucement, sensuellement, lacsivement la cape noire sur ses cuisses. Lucius avait frissonné. Et sa voix, tremblante, s'était stoppée là. Narcissa n'avait guère besoin de plus de détails. Elle avait déjà compris.

Sa main trembla. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure blond avant de plonger son visage contre la nuque de Lucius. Il posa sa tête sur la sienne, les yeux fermés. Il avait mal, très mal. Voldemort n'était pas connu pour sa tendresse, ni sa douceur. Narcissa, si. Il la laissa l'enfermé dans son étreinte. Il y avait tellement de temps qu'il n'avait été aussi proche... Il s'abandonna à elle. Elle pencha la tête vers lui, il la releva vers elle. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, caresse éphémère. Les mains de Lucius encadrèrent le visage de narcissa, elle reserra ses bras autour de sa nuque. Le baiser s'intensifia. Ils ré-apprenait à s'aimer. Ils firent l'amour, sur ce sofa, redevenant amant plutôt qu'époux. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, aucun malheurs ne pouvait les atteindre. Mais le Mal rôde toujours...


	10. Note Importante

NOTE IMPORTANTE

Je voulais vous faire part du fait que, désormais, Zelda-sama n'est plus. Je n'aime plus ce pseudo.

Je continue d'écrire, évidement, malgré mon niveau si médiocre.

Mais je posterai désormais sous le nom de Aschen.

C'est juste le pseudo qui change, rien d'autre.

En espérant que les rares personnes qui suivent mes fics continuent de me lire !

A bientôt !

Aschen


	11. Chapter 11

Encore une fois, pardon pour le retard. J'espére que ce chapitre vous plaira.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 10 : La honte d'être à toi**

Etendu sur son lit, Harry fixait des étoiles invisibles. Son corps le faisait souffrir, rappel constant de ses actes honteux. Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, ses doigts serrèrent les draps, à les déchirer. Le souvenir lançinant des paroles de Draco, de son regard, hantait son esprit. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Ron, non loin de lui, murmura un nom, se retourna dans son lit et ne bougea plus. Harry ne saisit pas bien ses paroles, prononçées d'une voix indistincte, mais il était néanmoins sûr que ce n'était pas le patronyme d'Hermione. Le brun ferma les yeux et, aussitôt, deux perles grises brillantes d'un amour violent teinté de désespoir lui apparurent. Harry se redressa, enfila sa robe de chambre et, d'un pas rapide mais silencieux, sortit du dortoir. La salle commune était déserte, de même que les couloirs. Il marcha aussi vite que possible vers les cachots. Il descendit les marches de pierres grises, parcourut les dédales glaçés. Il s'arrêta devant le portrait qui cachait la salle commune des Serpentards. Il représentait une femme, magnifique même dans sa mort. Car la femme était morte, ça ne pouvait être autrement. Comment expliquer son teint trop pâle, ses yeux voilés qui fixaient le vide, ou l'au-delà ? Le serpent aux écailles luisantes qui était enroulé autour du cou fragile de la jeune femme regardait Harry avec insistance. Il se rappela avoir vu cette scène, un jour. La femme était étendue devant un grand arbre, une pomme rouge croquée dont s'échappait un léger filet de sang avait du glissé de sa main. Et le serpent, qui se mouvait lentement sur elle, glissait entre ses seins, ne lâchait pas Harry des yeux, hypnotique. Un éclair illumina l'esprit du Gryffondor. Eve dans le jardin d'Eden. Il s'était toujours imaginé la belle Eve blonde comme les blés, dont les yeux auraient ressemblé à des morceaux de ciel tombés entre ses cils pâles. Ce n'était pas la vision des Serpentards. Ses cheveux étaient aussi sombres que de l'encre, et ses yeux avait la profondeur et la teinte d'une nuit sans lune. Harry frissonna. Il continua son chemin.

Le tableau qui masquait la chambre de Préfet de Draco n'était guère différent. Un personnage Biblique, un air de ténèbres, l'obscurité. Lilith, dans les bras du Diable. Lilith était belle, presque autant que Eve, avec ses longs cheveux bouclés couleur de feu et ses grands yeux noirs. Le Diable aussi, était magnifique. Trois paires d'ailes sombres battaient dans son dos et ses yeux obscurs où brillaient les flammes de son enfer regardaient Harry comme pour le subjuguer. Lilith décolla ses lèvres de Lucifer et le regarda avec un air charmeur. « Le mot de passe ? ». Sa voix aurait pu faire faire à Harry les pires atrocités. Il ne sut que répondre.

Il resta pendant une demi-heure devant le tableau, à citer tout les mots de passe qu'il soupçonnait son rival d'avoir utilisé. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par soupirer et demanda à ce que l'un d'eux aille prévenir Malfoy de sa présence. Lucifer disparut et Lilith alla s'assoir sur une pierre incandescente, le regardant toujours. Peu de temps après, Lucifer réapparut et prit Lilith dans ses bras, dévorant encore ses lèvres. Le tableau pivota. Harry releva les yeux.

Draco eut, un instant, le souffle court. Qu'est-ce que Potter faisait là, par Merlin ? Le visage de Malfoy était un modèle d'impassibilité. Harry soupira et sourit.

« - Bonsoir, Malfoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Draco n'avait vraiment aucune envie de perdre son temps avec les civilités d'usage, même pour deux ennemis tels qu'eux.

« - Je... Je souhaitais te parler.

- Et de quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi.

- Je ne vois pas, non.

- Malfoy...

- Potter.

- Je veux parler de ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Harry était estomaqué. Il ne se rappelait plus ? C'était impossible ! Il devait se rappeler ! Le choc que son égo aurait, autrement... Il était un si mauvais coup que ça, pour que son unique amant ne se souvienne même plus l'avoir violer dans un coin ?

Draco aurait voulu éclater de rire. C'était presque trop facile. Potter était vraiment trop naïf. Ses émotions se lisaient sur son visage, aussi facilement que des mots sur les pages imprimées d'un livre. Bien sûr, qu'il se souvenait. Comment oublier ça ? En plus d'être accusé du crime d'être un « Fils de Mangemort », soupçonné d'en être un lui-même, il avait maintenant l'étiquette de violeur collée au front. Parfois, la vie était très mal faite. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Il avait cédé à ses instincts. Mais, étrangement, il ne se repentait même pas d'avoir abusé du Survivant. Il sourit, dans son esprit : le pur et innocent petit pote Potter n'était plus si pur et innocent que cela, désormais, grâce à ses bons soins.

« - Tu es naïf, Potter. Il n'y a rien à dire.

- J'ai vraiment cru que tu avais oublié. »

Draco soupira et s'écarta, laissant Potter entrer dans ses appartements. Grave erreur, c'était très risqué. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance quant à la gentillesse de Potter. C'était en lui qu'il n'avait aucune foi. Et si il faisait du mal à Harry, encore une fois ? Ca ne devait pas arriver. Ayant pris cette ferme résolution, il referma la porte et alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil de velours vert. Tout, plutôt que de le blesser encore une fois. Harry, en apparence, semblait être tout à fait calme, seuls ses yeux trahissaient une appréhension tenace. Il ne savait que dire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait eu un besoin impérieux de le voir, de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de l'aimer. Harry avait honte de cela. De savoir que, au plus profond de lui et depuis longtemps, il lui appartenait. Oui, Harry avait honte d'être à Draco Malfoy. Il en avait honte, mais en était tellement heureux. Harry sourit, sous le regard brûlant de Draco. Oui. Il avait honte. Et, Merlin, qu'il aimait cette honte...

OoO

Le Manoir de Square Grimmaurd était désert. Lorsque Severus poussa la porte d'entrée, un raie de lumière s'ouvrit dans le hall. Le visage de Lupin sortit par l'entrebaillement, un doux sourire illuminant ses traits. Severus grommela dans sa barbe inexistante. Il avait espérer, pourtant. Il avait même été jusqu'à prier Merlin pour que Rémus Lupin ne se trouvât pas dans la demeure. Pas de chance, les dieux semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à lui pourrir la vie. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit plus largement. Le lycan en sortit d'un pas rapide et, saisissant Severus par le poignet, le tira loin du portrait de feu Mrs Black. Il se laissa entraîné et se retouva assis sur une chaise d'ébène sans qu'un mot n'eut été prononçé.

« - Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi morose, Severus ?

- Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde, Lupin... dit Severus d'une voix glaciale en appuyant volontairement sur le nom de famille de son vis-à-vis.

- Pourquoi es-tu toujours ainsi ? Aussi sec, cassant ! Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas t'approcher ? Tu ne peux pas rester éternellement seul...

- La solitude me va très bien, et je n'ai aucune envie d'être accompagné. Surtout pas par toi. Où veux-tu en venir ? Te serais-tu lassé de ta chère Tonks ? »

Severus eut le plaisir de voir Lupin devenir écarlate.

« - Disons que... Depuis que nous sommes mariés, elle considére que tout est réglé. Et... Je commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer...

- C'est pourquoi tu as décidé de jeter ton dévolu sur moi, c'est ça ?

- En... En quelques sortes...

- Pourquoi pas plutôt Black ? Je suis sûr qu'il serait très heureux d'être l'objet de toutes tes attentions. Un clébard et un loup, quel beau couple...

- Je... Je n'éprouve pas pour Sirius les mêmes sentiments que ceux que j'ai pour toi...

- Allons bon... Ecoute moi bien, Lupin. Tu ne m'intéresses pas. De près comme de loin. Je ne peux pas être plus clair ! Oublie moi. »

Lupin, qui avait gardé tête basse, la releva et plongea son regard doré, empli d'une compassion que Severus trouva dérangeante.

« - Il faudrait penser à l'oublier, Severus...

- De quoi tu parles ? Mèle toi de tes affaires...

- James est mort, Severus... Il faut tourner la page, maintenant... »

Ce fut la parole de trop. Severus se leva et frappa violement Rémus de son poing serré. Le lycan tomba de sa chaise, la lèvre ensanglantée.

« - Ferme la ! Qui es-tu pour me dire ça, hein ? Rien du tout ! Tu n'as aucun droit de parole sur ce que tu ignores ! Je t'interdis de prononçer ce nom devant moi !

- J'ai touché une corde sensible, de toutes éviences... murmura Rémus en se relevant.

- Tu n'as rien touché du tout...

- Quelle mauvaise foi, Severus... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te le ferai oublier. »

Severus n'eut pas le temps d'être outré par ces paroles. Rémus s'était avançé d'un pas trop rapide et, tirant la tête du brun en arrière, embrassait avidement ses lèvres. Severus fut choqué. Enormément. Cet homme était marié, d'une. « Ca ne te posait pas tellement de problème, autrefois... » murmura une petite voix agaçante au fin fond de sa tête. Certes, mais, autrefois, c'était James qui l'embrassait. Pas Lupin. Et ça, ça changeait tout. Et puis, justement ! C'était _Lupin_ qui osait lécher et mordre sa bouche ! Severus l'aurait bien mieux pris si ça avait été James qui avait maltraité ses lèvres de telles façons. Mais ce n'était pas James. Severus sentit avec horreur une langue insidieuse forcer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, dégoûté. Puis, les rouvrit brutalement lorsque, dans le brouillard épais qui embrumait son esprit, il entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir.

Sirius se figea sur place. Il ne comprenait pas. Que diable se passait-il ? Pourquoi Rémus, ce cher Rémus, embrassait ainsi Snape, cet affreux Servilus ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! C'était dérangeant, abominable. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans cette maudite cuisine. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qui se passait dans sa tête, et dans son coeur. Une sorte d'animal, griffu et plein de crocs, s'était mis à rugir dans sa poitrine, à la vue de cette... union... pour le moins affolante. Il se souvenait de ça. Oh, oui. Un souvenir brûlant hanté son esprit. Il avait ressenti la même chose, autrefois, lorsque James et Snape avait eu une liaison. Sirius s'en était trouvé mal. Cela avait-il voulu dire qu'il était... amoureux de James ? Cette pensée l'avait fortement ébranlé. Et maintenant, voilà que ça recommencait. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il était amoureux de Rémus. Sirius ferma le syeux et se massa les tempes. Non. Non, _non_, **non** ! Il en avait assez. La mauvaise foi avait fait son temps, l'ignorance aussi. Il était nécessaire d'ouvrir les yeux et de cesser de se voiler la face. Etrangement, la seule constante entre sa jalousie envers le couple que formaient James et Snape et celle envers celui que formaient Rémus et Snape... C'était Snape ! Il ne pouvait pas jouer les crétins innocent plus longtemps. Il n'avait au aucune envie d'étrangler Severus lorsqu'il l'avait surpris avec James. Et il n'avait aucune envie d'égorger Severus en le voyant avec Rémus. Non. Ces meurtres, il avait eu l'envie subite de les commettre sur les personnes de ses deux meilleurs amis. Et c'était cela qui le dérangeait. Profondément. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'entiche de Snape ?

Rémus se sentit arraché aux lèvres fines de Severus. Il jeta un regard à son agresseur et ne croisa que le regard coléreux de Sirius. Severus, lui, clignait des yeux comme si il émergeait d'un cauchemard. Black se pencha sur son ami et le souleva de terre, sa main forte emprisonnant la gorge du loup. Il le plaqua au mur, grognant férocement. Rémus gémissait de peur, sous l'instistence du regard noir posé sur lui. Pourquoi Sirius se mettait dans un tel état ? Son ami s'approcha de lui et colla sa bouche à son oreille, menaçant.

« - Il est à moi, Rémus... Je t'interdis de toucher Severus... »

Rémus suffoqua. Quoi ?

« - Je ne le répéterai pas. Severus est à moi, alors ne t'approches pas de lui... »

Lupin hocha difficilement la tête et Sirius le relâcha. Il porta la main à sa gorge et la massa, jettant un regard outré à son ami. Puis, il s'en alla en courant presque. Sirius soupira et regarda Severus. L'ancien Serpentard le regardait d'un air choqué. L'ancien Gryffondor semblait impassible. Seule la table les séparait.

« - Tu as vu ? Ce que tu m'obliges à faire ? C'était la première fois...

- La première fois que quoi ?

- Que je lève la main sur un de mes amis. C'était pour toi.

- Comment ça ! Je ne t'ai obligé à rien !

- Si. En te laissant faire, tu m'obliges à réagir.

- Mais, dis-moi, Black... En quoi mes relations te concernent ?

- C'est tout simple, tu es à moi. »

Severus en fut estomaqué. La nonchalance avec laquelle ce clébard osait dire pareille ignomie lui couper le souffle, le laissait bouche bée. Si il n'avait pas été un maître dans l'art de camoufler ses émotions, Sirius aurait eu le plaisir de voir sa mâchoire heurter dûrement le sol.

« - Je... Je te demande pardon ? souffla-t-il.

- T'es à moi, annonça Sirius d'une voix calme et posée.

- Mais... Black, es-tu ivre ?

- Non.

- Si. Ne mens pas, tu as bu.

- Non, je n'ai pas bu. Je ne fais que dire les faits. Tu es à moi.

- Et au nom de quoi t'appartiendrai-je, je te prie ? s'emporta l'ancien Serpentard

- Severus. Oublie James. Il est mort et enterré. Vous deux, c'est fini. Ca s'est même fini à l'instant où il s'est marié avec Lily.

- Même à cet instant, rien n'a été fini... murmura Snape. Mais pas assez fort pour que Sirius ne perçut pas ses paroles.

- Oh, je t'en prie ! Qoi qu'il y ait eu entre vous, c'ets révolu ! Tourne la page. Rt, je t'en prie, avec Rémus. Il a épousé Nymphadora. Il faudra que je le lui remette en tête, d'ailleurs. Bref : tu es à moi. Point barre.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu es taré, Black !

- Pas taré, amoureux. Nuance. »

Si la première révélation l'avait choqué, Severus crut que le monde s'effondrait autour de lui. Black était amoureux. De lui. Les lèvres fines du Professeur de Potion s'étirèrent en un sourire cynique. Black se moquait de lui. C'était évident, sinon comment expliquer ces soudaines paroles et ce sourire tendre ? C'était une farce, tout simplement. Il se moquait de lui, comme au temps de Poudlard. Et lui, comme un idiot, il y avait cru. Presque. C'était risible ! Severus éclata d'un rire froid, sec. Oui, stupide. Cette farce était stupide. Black était stupide. Lui-même, il était stupide. Comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? Black ne l'aimerait jamais. Jamais ! Le rire de Severus se stoppa net. Le regard de Sirius témoignait d'une incompréhension totale. Et surtout. Quel était cette... amertume que Severus sentait monter dans sa gorge, emplir sa bouche ? Pourquoi une telle décéption ? Les yeux noirs se portèrent sur le montant de la cheminée. La photographie de James. De Sirius également. Le sourire de Potter, son regard, son visage. Un amour infini l'habitait encore, au souvenir de cet homme disparut. Son amour se teintait d'une colère froide, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage hautain de Black.

« - C'est... C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Snape, sans savoir si il s'adressait à Sirius ou à lui-même.

- Si il y a bien une chose sur laquelle je ne plaisante jamais, c'est sur ça, Severus. »

Oui. Lui non plus, il ne plaisantait jamais sur ces choses là. Snape leva ses yeux noirs jusqu'au visage pâle de Sirius. Il portait encore les stigmates d'Azkaban... Sirius se pencha sur lui et caressa son visage. Effleura ses lèvres du pouce. Severus ne savait pas quoi faire Un dernier regard vers le portrait de James le convainquit. Il devait tourner la page. Sirius l'embrassa. Doucement, tout doucement. Severus ouvrit les lèvres. Il l'avait dit lui-même. James l'avait abandonné. En épousant Lily d'abord, puis en mourrant ensuite. Contre son gré, certes, mais quand même. Sirius, lui, ne l'avait jamais quitté. Jamais. Et Severus espérait qu'il continuerait à rester auprès de lui, toujours. Il enlaça la nuque de Sirius.

Derrière la porte de la cuisine, Rémus regardait le spectacle en souriant. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Que ne fallait-il pas faire pour ouvrir les yeux de ces idiots ?

OoO

Lucius se remettait lentement. Ses actes l'avaient profondément choqué, autant physiquement que mentalement. Narcissa ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était réveillé en hurlant et en se débattant de toutes ses forces, tentant d'échapper aux mains oniriques du Lord Noir. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait dû apaisé sa terreur par de douces caresses et de tendres baisers. Mais voilà, Narcissa ne supportait plus tout cela. C'est pourquoi, alors que la nuit tombait lentement sur le Manoir Malfoy, elle avait décidé de rendre une petite visite à s achère soeur aînée. Du moins, c'était l'excuse qu'elle avait donné à Lucius avant de quitter la demeure. Car elle n'avait que faire de Bellatrix : c'était Voldemort qu'elle souhaitait voir. Qu'elle souhaitait affronter. Et tuer, par la même occasion. Narcissa eut un sourire cynique. Quelles chances avait-elle d'éliminer ce fou furieux ? Pratiquement aucune. Mais Narcissa était une Serpentard. Une Black. Et comme tout les Black, elle disposait d'une arme dévastatrice. Une arme qu'elle entendait bien utiliser contre Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quitte à blesser un peu l'égo de Bellatrix. Quitte à vivre dans la culpabilité jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais peut-être que l'allégresse d'avoir vaincu allégerait-elle sa peine ?

Elle entra furtivement dans le Manoir des Lestrange. Tout était parfaitement silencieux. Elle avança à pas de loup jusqu'au salon. Il n'y avait personne. Fronçant ses sourcils blonds sous le masque d'argent, qui appartenait en réalité à Nott senior, elle changea de cap et gravit l'escalier. Arrivée au premier étage, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, cherchant d'éventuels ennemis. La main enfonçée dans sa poche, ses doigts serraient fermement sa baguette. Elle continua sa marche silencieuse. Le Lord logeait dans la chambre qui avait été celle de sa soeur et de son beau-frère. C'était la meilleure du Manoir, ils avaient fatalement dû la céder. Une porte, non loin de celle qui était son objectif, s'ouvrit brutalement. Une main jaillit de l'ombre et la tira dans la chambre. Narcissa pivota sur ses talons et, d'un geste superbe, dégainea sa baguette pour la pointer entre les deux yeux de son assaillant.

« - Avada... commença-t-elle.

- Tu veux me tuer, Cissa ? »

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa formule et abaissa légérement sa baguette.

« - Rodolphus ? Mais... Que fais-tu là ?

- La question serait plutôt de savoir pourquoi tu t'es permise d'entrer ici sous l'identité de Nott. Tu as quelque chose à cacher ? Je suppose donc que ta visite ne dépend pas de la simple courtoisie...

- Je... Je devais parler à Bellatrix... »

Narcissa sut qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça, lorsque le visage de Rodolphus se ferma soudainement. Elle fronça de rechef les sourcils. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Rodolphus serrait machoire et poings, convulsivement.

« - Elle est... occupée, vois-tu... marmonna-t-t-il.

- Comment ça, occupée ? Où ? demanda-t-elle.

- Occupée, tout simplement. Fais moi plaisir, Narcissa. Qoi que tu sois venue faire dans cette endroit, pars. Maintenant. Si c'est de la plus extrême importance, cela attendra tout de même demain.

- Mais...

- Obéis, Cissa. Pars. »

Narcissa savait que Rodolphus ne disait pas cela pour l'ennuyer. Rodolphus avait toujours été de la plus grande gentillesse envers elle. Elle avait toujours été plus proche de lui que de Bellatrix. Mais voilà, Narcissa n'aimait pas que l'on commande ses faits et gestes. Elle siffla de mépris.

« - Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres ? Pourquoi devrais-je les respecter, d'ailleurs ? Je suis ici pour une raison qui ne souffre aucun délai ! J'accomplirai ce pourquoi je suis venue, cette nuit même ! »

Cela dit, elle bouscula son beau-frère et sortit de la chambre avant qu'il n'ait pû faire un geste pour la retenir. Il n'en avait aucune envie, de toutes façons. Il baissa la tête et serra les poings. Ses cheveux châtains coulèrent contre sa joue, masquant ses dents serrées, ses yeux coléreux. Il était véritablement furieux; Pas après Narcissa. Elle n'était pas responsable de ce qui se passait, ni de ce qu'elle allait voir. Sa fureur n'avait pour cible que Bellatrix. Merlin, comme il aurait aimé la tuer ! Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait rien. _Il_ ordonnait, ils obéissaient. Il avait ordonné une chose bien précise, Rodolphus n'avait strictement rien à y redire. Mais la jalousie le consummait. Si seulement elle ne s'était pas empressé d'accomplir ce maudit ordre ! Et cette joie, si mal dissimulée... Rodolpus s'assit sur l'édredon rapiéçé du lit. Il porta ses poings à son visage et l'y cacha. Qu'avait-il fait, Merlin, pour que sa femme lui fasse subir un tel affront ? Qu'avait-il fait, pour qu'elle lui préfére un être inhumain tel que Voldemort ? Il ne savait pas. Et cela le détruisait.

Narcissa marcha d'un pas conquérant jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Bellatrix. Il commença à se faire plus craintif, arrivée à quelque mètres du battant de bois. Jusqu'à devenir complétement affolé lorsqu'elle se tint devant lui. Elle acctionna la poignée, lentement. La porte était ouverte. Elle la poussa lentement, brisant le Sort de Silence. Ce qu'elle vit alors lui coupa le souffle, fit flageoller ses jambes. Que cela voulait-il dire ? La scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux la fit frémir de peur et de dégoût. Elle comprenait, maintenant, pourquoi Rodolphus lui avait ordonné de partir. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle soit témoin de sa déchéance. Bellatrix était nue. Elle chevauchait Voldemort. Ses abominables gémissements de plaisir emplissaient la chambre qui avait été celle de Rodolphus. Voldemort caressait la poitrine opulente de sa maîtresse. Il souriait d'un air de dément. Bellatrix se tendit comme un arc, criant de toutes ses forces. Voldmeort s'enfonça encore en elle, griffant le ventre brun de la femme, mordant avidement dans son sein. Narcissa frissonna. Bellatrix agrippa fermement les épaules de son Maître et accéléra la cadence de leurs ébats. Il la fit rouler sur le côté et la plaqua sur le matela à plat ventre. Narcissa rgarda Voldemort s'enfonçer entre les fesses de bellatrix avec un frémissement d'horreur. Il vit les ongles longs du Lord lacérer le dos de sa soeur. Narcissa se mordit les lèvres. C'était abominable... Et ces cris de plaisir... Comment bellatrix pouvait aimer pareil traitement ? Comment pouvait-elle aimer être prise par une telle chose ? Narcissa sentit des doigts enserrer son poignet et la tirer en arrière. Rodolphus. Narcissa rougit sous son masque. Il ferma la porte sans bruit, semblant insensible à la vision de sa femme qui pourtant faisait l'amour avec un autre homme sous ses yeux. Il jeta un sortilège et se tourna vers sa belle-soeur. Elle ne savait que dire, que faire.

« - Voilà pourquoi je voulais que tu partes. Tu ne devais pas voir ça...

- Oh, Rodolphus... »

Incapable d'exprimer toute sa détresse, elle s'approcha et prit son beau-frère dans ses bras. Il se tendit mais finit par s'apaiser et se laisser aller dans les bras de Narcissa. Elle caressa ses cheveux, il s'accrocha désespérément à sa taille. Elle s'agenouilla contre le mur, le serrant plus fortement contre elle. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux blonds. Il écarta la cape noire de Mangemort, dévoilant la peau blanche de la poitrine de Narcissa. Il enfouit son nez entre ses seins, et écouta les battement doux et lent du coeur près du sien. Elle lui baisa le crâne, les mains. Relevant son visage, elle embrassa son front, son nez, ses lèvres... Il rendit son chaste baiser. Insinuant sa langue entre les lèvres fraîches de sa belle-soeur, il se pressa plus contre elle, la plaquant contre le mur. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit au baiser. Leurs gestes étaient abruptes, emplis de désespoir. Echauffée, tout de même, par la scène qu'elle avait entraperçu, Narcissa séchina à délasser sa cape noire, tandis que Rodolphus déboutonnait son pantalon, faisait glisser sa ceinture de cuir. Il la prit avec l'empressement que conférait l'interdit et le désir inavoué. Ils firent l'amour par terre, contre le mur qui séparait la trahison de Bellatrix et la leur. Mais, lorsqu'ils atteinrent le sommet du plaisir ce fut le prénom de sa femme que Rodolphus murmura et celui de son mari que Narcissa gémit.

Lorsque Narcissa transplana chez elle, le sentiment de honte qui lui serrait le coeur était presque insoutenable.Elle monta rapidement jusqu'à la chambre conjugale. Les cheveux de Lucius brillaient sous la faible lumière dispençée par l'épais cierge qui trônait sur la table de chevet. Narcissa laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues. Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais sa trahison. Et Lucius non plus, ne lui pardonnerait pas. C'est pourquoi il ne devait jamais savoir. L'erreur de cette nuit ne devait pas se répéter, et ne le ferait pas, de toutes façons. Narcissa décida de retourner chez sa soeur le lendemain soir. Achevé ce qu'elle n'avait pas pû faire. Oui. C'était la meilleure solution. La seule qui pouvait soulager son mari, son fils. Et elle. Surtout elle...

**A suivre...**


End file.
